Working With Cupid
by TheodoraGrace
Summary: Tris is dedicated to help one of her best friends, Lauren, get the guy she likes. This guy happens to be Tris' Number One Hater, Tobias 'Four' Eaton. Tris enlists the help of Mr. Cupid, an instant reply helper, who helps her with getting ideas to get Four and Lauren together. But not everything is as it seems. Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent; I just made the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Understand Why Hate Is The Best Option For The Both Of Us**_

I sift my hands through the blond strands of my hair while going through the Gossip Column of the West Minister High's website. For a fact that everyone knows, everything on it was old or irrelevant.

Well all but the leading article which also has the most comments and likes. And I wrote it.

The one I happen to hate the most of all the articles.

_Tobias 'Four' Eaton Is Back At West Minister High. Confirmed By Lauren. Article written by Beatrice Prior._

Lauren is one of my best friends, and I love her to death and all but –there's always a but in someone great to me- her other best friend since she was around thirteen is Four, who happened to still be my arch nemesis since I was twelve after he decided he was too cool to hang out with me anymore. The bastard has a huge ego resulting in any girl's heart he has broken and I even fear that Lauren's will be one of them one day soon enough. I can't be certain though; he loves her like the little sister he never had. _He loves her like how he used to love me when we were kids...__  
_

They are so close, and it's so sickening to both Zeke and I. Sickening to the fact I nearly threw up when Lauren told me she doesn't _like _him; she's _like likes _him. Knowing Four, he will just break any girl's heart he is or comes in contact with.

_Including Lauren's. _But, I can't be certain with her.

And all just so he can save his reputation of 'Hottie Heart breaker' in our annual class album. Luckily, he hasn't been in the album for the past two years because he moved to London for his mother's cancer treatment.

Last I heard, she passed away two or three months after they moved away. It's a sad thing for him and I still give all my sympathy although he hates me. She was great and friendly, he loved her so much.

I don't care anymore; I'm a seventeen, almost eighteen year old girl, who _should_ stand up for herself when she is put into awkward and bad situations with others. Four causes most of those situations involving me and trouble.

And I'm yet again in a sticky situation because the jerk is peering in my phone.

I slam my phone down on my desk and I glare up at him hard. "Do you mind NOT looking at my business?"

Add: _Can't mind his own business _to the long list of reasons I hate him. _  
_

"I'm minding _my _business. The website clearly has it as _Tobias_ '_Four' Eaton,_" he replies and I roll my eyes grabbing my bag and phone, exiting the library; The one place I thought I could have some peace and quiet, I was so wrong about it.

Scattered throughout the halls were students beyond students chattering, laughing and catching up, not to mention being the loudest possible they could ever be on a _Monday_ afternoon in _school_.

_Don't they have lives outside of school?_

_And really, on a Monday too?_

_And the game is in five hours, more than enough time to have a nap._

I shove past people knocking into bags, shoulders and lockers before arriving to my own where stands one of my best friends is waiting anxiously for me with her eyes glued to the screen of her phone not even taking a glance up.

I clear my throat rather loudly and she watches up at me and smiles with a questioning glare escaping her chocolate colored irises. "Hey, Lauren is hanging with Four so it's just you and me today. Ice-cream please?"

I'm about to say yes before the realization of Mrs. Matthew's annual 'back to school' fun test coming up on Friday. "Sorry Christina, I have to prep for Jeanine's 'fun day' on Friday and before you say it, I am a straight A student and I want to maintain that." It's expected from her since she is the principal of this 'fine establishment which only enlists Chicago's top students'

"You're no fun Tris!" she whines.

"I double that!" someone shouts from behind me and I turn to face Marlene. "When are you ever going to learn to stop revising for any test Matthews drops on us? Plus, you're seventeen and _still_ not dating anyone since Peter which was almost a year ago."

I scoff and open my locker shoving all my unwanted Math and Spanish textbooks on my locker. "What does still not dating anyone have to do with not going for ice-cream with the two of you?"

Christina shoves me on my locker forcefully just so I would look her in the eye and says, "You barely spend time with me anymore. You're always either with Lauren or reading some stupid young-adult book. Just this once please?"

"Fine," I huff and then smirk, "Can I invite Lauren then? I'm sure she won't blank me for Four. And young adult books aren't stupid Christina; Read The Maze Runner and I'm sure you'll fall in love with Thomas or Newt."

The truth is, Lauren and Christina hate each other for some reason or the other. I think it's because Lauren has something against Christina. But Christina is my best friend just like Four is Lauren's.

"No!" she yells then covers it up with, "Just us. Come on, it'll be fun. Oh and Mar knows that even if she does come, she'll just bring her man candy with her. Although he isn't really her man candy," Christina rambles on and on.

"Oh and Tris; I've read the book. It was amazing," Marlene says proudly.

"Yeah I know but only because you found out that one of the Teen Wolf stars has the lead in the movie. Dylan O'Brien I think it was?" I retort and she rolls her eyes. "You know it is true Mar."

"I still read it nonetheless," she defends and I roll my eyes and begin to head off.

We three walk to our cars -more like I walk to my car and they follow- and both of the girls _made_ me _pinky_ swear I would show up at the mall.

Pinky swear which to them is the most sacred thing to do in this world other than sex at this age.

And I ask myself why I make friends with teenage girls like them...

* * *

Marlene gasps for breath after hearing Christina's Chemistry pun which was both about science and love. I admit it was a clever one but it wasn't anything that I haven't heard before from nerds like Caleb.

Caleb; the slightly older (by like ten minutes), smarter, selfless and mostly perfect child. I almost miss him sometimes. I consider myself the only child just because Caleb is at some fancy boarding school in the farther north called, Erudite Academy, which is also part of my school which means that they grduate with us and our exit exams are hosted at their campus.

Erudite like the title means intelligence, you have to have an extremely high IQ to get admission to there. I qualified but turned it down. I mean, what seventeen year old girl would leave their lives for a fancy school and nerds all around her? Definitely not me.

I'm snapped back to reality with ironically Marlene's fingers snapping right at the tip of my nose close enough to hit it, "Tris, you're dazing out again. Are you thinking about some guy or is it your brother again?"

"I miss him. He's literally my other half. Don't blame me," I remind putting my hands up in mock defense.

Christina and Marlene laugh before each grabbing my hands and dragging me along with them into Hill View Mall. I groan loudly and obnoxiously before stopping in front of Starbucks _without_ them.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what- Tris?" I take out my phone and snap a picture of a confused Zeke in employee uniform before answering, "I'm not in the mood for ice-cream so I decided to come here while Mar and Chris goes to Frosty's. I wanna Caramel Frappe please."

I point at the back where Christina and Marlene are buying ice-cream and his mouth forms a small 'o.' He turns around and leaves then five minutes later he brings back my order for me. "Thanks," I say as he hands me it. "Is business slow today?" He nods.

"Where's Lauren? Normally she drags her fat ass around with you," he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "She's been taking up all of _my_ best friend's time. It's like the two are in a secret relationship. It's so freaking annoying sometimes."

I sigh and put my face in my hands, "Same feeling here. It's ironic though, I still never got a reason for him hating me with passion. It's like someone said, 'You'll die if you don't tell Tris you hate her.'"

Zeke laughs and comments, "I'd rather have you as a friend and die than have the sudden hatred in me for you Tris."

He takes out his phone and sends me a picture of a while back. When we were eleven to be exact.

I was in the middle of Tobias and Zeke smiling wide with my braces showing and cake in my hair. Christina, Uriah and Marlene were kneeling in front of us while Shauna was standing behind me, her hands on my head and Lynn was no where to be seen in this picture. "Where's Lynn?" he just shrugs.

I actually miss this day. We were all covered in cake for a failed birthday party for me. Then the next photo came from Zeke. A picture of Tobias and me with his arms around me and his lips pressed against my cheeks. His mother took this picture. It was about a week before he stopped talking to me. Zeke leans forward and wipes a stray tear from my cheek while smiling at my reaction to the picture. "I remember we used to tease you two of being the perfect couple. You were but when you were kids. Now you can't even look each other in the eye without swearing or fighting," Zeke states and my smile turns into a frown quickly.

I look back at the picture and I try to picture us like this at the age we are now. It isn't humanly possible that Tobias and I can ever be like this again. Ever since he was replaced with the 'Four'.

"That was in the past Zeke. He hates me and that's all the matters now. How much do I owe you?"

"On the house," he smiles, "You deserve it Tris."

I get a next picture but this time from Lauren. She and Four at Frosty's? I turn around and I see both of them talking by a table. She genuinely looks happy while he looks like he couldn't notice anything but the treat.

"I actually wish that was me still. Cause' if he was going to act like if I wasn't there, that ice-cream would've been on his face," Zeke bursts out laughing giving me a high-five. "I think they're watching at us Zeke."

"Even worse, they're coming here Tris," he sucks his breath in to hold his laughter from the look on my face.

I admit from the screen of my phone, you could still see how red my face was. Zeke smirks and turns back to talk to one of his coworkers. "I didn't know you were coming to the mall otherwise you could have come with us Tris," Lauren says with an amused voice and I roll my eyes internally and if she wasn't here, outwardly.

"Nah, I'd rather she not come in my car," Oh great, I could have tolerated his presence, but his voice too, no freaking way.

Lauren, for my taste, is way too preppy. She's always happy and could always smile and cheer someone up. But that someone is definitely NOT me every second of the day twenty-four/ seven. And I'm pretty sure Four isn't like that either judging by the fact how he just greeted me with the ever so invisible smile he wears around me everyday.

"Zeke?" Four asks and Zeke turns around with a nervous smile. "You work here? With Prior?"

I roll my eyes and turn to him asking boldly, "Do I look like I work here Four?"

Lauren answers for him before he can say 'yes' saying, "Tris, can we talk? Alone?" I nod and she drags me away from Starbucks and farther away from the guys.

"Do you think it's possible for me to be _in love with _Four even if we aren't a couple or together Tris?"

I stand there shocked as the words ring back around my head over and over: _in love with _Four.

The only thing that I could have said in that place came out as, "What!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Am I Hearing Properly Lauren? Really, Is Four the Best You Can Do?_**

I stand there shocked as the words ring back around my head over and over: _I'm in love with _Four.

The only thing that I could have said in that place came out as, "What!?"

All eyes were on me by now. And by all, I mean the entire food court including Marlene and Christina who just watch in amusement. Christina mouths, 'Told you she's bad news Tris.'

Did I really scream that loud in here?

And before I knew it people were walking up to me and asking if I was alright.

All I wanted to do was scream in their face, "Get away from me!" But that isn't how I act in front of complete strangers.

Well, it isn't how I will act with people other than Four or Peter.

I push past the crowd and leave Lauren standing there confused. Personally, I'm not going to be involved in anything that has to do with romance, love and especially Four. She chose the worst time to tell me this. It would've worked out if I were twelve years old and still friends with Four but we all know that's something that would mostly likely happen if we were forced on a life and death situation only. Never like this.

"You look pissed," Zeke comments handing me my drink back. "What's up with that? Did she dump you for Four like he did with me?" he asks giving Four a dirty look which somehow gets me to smile a little.

I laugh sarcastically before saying, "I actually don't know how we could be friends. She's the polar opposite to me. She's always happy, she likes Four, she likes skirts, she likes Four and of course, the worst, she likes Four."

"I know. It's pretty much so fucking irritating."

"Hey I'm sorry that she likes me but we've been best friends for a long time now. That's the only apology you will ever get from me. So still doesn't explain why you freaked out and how did you two become friends anyways?"

_I forgot Four was here. Erg..._

"You talk too much," I state the obvious and continue, "No, I met Lauren first when I was ten but Lauren and I became _best_ friends when _you _left and you've been 'best friends' with her since you were thirteen after you got rid of me."

"And you tell me I talk too much huh stalker?" _Is that seriously the only thing he caught from what I just said?_"But seriously, why did you scream like that just now?" _Why is he looking worried for me now?_

_If only he knew Lauren was in love with him._

"Uriah wants to get together with me. I don't believe it because Marlene is perfect for him," I lie.

"What!? My brother!? That little bastard!" _I'm such a screw up sometimes._

"Zeke, you act really like a girl a lot these days you know?" I comment and Four smirks.

He laughs and says, "I should probably stay away from my little Tris then."

"My little Tris?" I ask and he nods. "More like no one's little Tris. And don't ever call me that again!"

"Whatever, you know you love me little Tris. Don't hesitate. It's so obvious."

"I won't hesitate to jump over the counter and beat you up either. Plus the blender looks like it could do some damage to your 'precious' hair," I say and I see the corners of Four's mouth turn upwards. But as soon as, he turns back into the pursed lip enemy who hates me more than anything.

Zeke shuts up and Lauren walks back over to us. "We weren't done talking yet Tris."

I scoff and say, "Oh, you probably not but I have nothing more about that which _I_ want to say or hear. My reaction was clear enough a response to you and that situation."

I hear Four mutter under his breath. "Girls," and I don't hold back my foot from kneeing him in the groin.

He doubles over in pain but sweeps my foot from the back pulling me down with him. We both end up laughing hard but then the sudden realization that we were having some sort of fun, together swept my mind blank.

As I'm about to get up, Lauren pulls me away from Four and Zeke and says, "I need your help Tris."

"With what exactly?" I am genuinely confused right now.

And just as the words leave her mouth, I say no.

"Lauren there is no way I'm going to help you with Four. I'm not relationship advice giver and I'm certainly not going to talk to Four about you," I answer and her smile drops into a frown and an eyebrow perks up.

When Lauren's eyebrow goes up, it signals that she is either going to reveal a huge secret about you to the school if you don't help her. Pretty much sums up her definition of blackmail towards anyone who refuses her. I say she could blackmail Four into dating her but I think she actually wants a relationship with him. One word; Gross.

"You still have feelings for him don't you? I know you two used to be closer when you were twelve. He even gave you your first kiss. I'm sure that 'crush' is why you don't want to help me with him," she states smirking.

And that's one of the reasons why I chose to stay on the good side of Lauren, blackmail.

And everyone in our school is right at her fingertips.

Including me now. "Fine," I mutter, "I'll help, and only because you're my best friend not anything else Lauren."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she mutters engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. "Are you coming to the night match this afternoon, I hear Zeke and Uriah are playing against the 'Candor Crushers'?"

Also known as a next school game...

* * *

I finally find a spot to park my black Porsche at the student's parking lot closest to the soccer field.

It was the game that our team, 'Dreadful Dauntless' were up against the rival house, 'Candor Crushers.'

My phone vibrates in my jeans and I pull it out revealing a message from Lauren.

_Lauren: Where the hell are you Tris!? The game is starting soon._

_Me: Be there in 5 minutes?_

_Lauren: Just hurry, I don't want to be stuck with Miss paranoid, smart ass and beauty queen for too long._

I weave my way through the crowd looking from the bottom of the bleachers for my friends. "Tris! Over here!" Christina yells trying to grasp my attention. And she got it alright.

As well as the rest of the stadium's population.

Sitting next to her, I ask, "What'd I miss?"

"Just about to start. You're in time," Lauren says and I nod. Basically, Lauren is known as the only sane one besides myself, Shauna and Will in the group. The rest of them are crazy to nut job levels and rising higher too.

"Good seats too," Shauna replies finally acknowledging my presence.

Shauna was the pretty brunette of our group but she was also the nerdiest. She has those small thick framed glasses which fit her look and personality perfectly. And she's Zeke's girlfriend.

"Oh my God! There's Four!" someone squeals behind me practically bursting my eardrums.

_This is going to be a long night… _

_And Game…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Pure Bliss For Everyone But Myself at The Game… Go Dauntless!_**

It's amazing how the girls behind me could scream for Four even when he _isn't_ playing the match.

My theory proves that these girls are trying to bring down the reputation of every other girl in this planet.

And their species are called a very special word to all men and women around the world: Bimbos.

On the field, Will scans the crowd looking for our group of friends and when his eyes lands on us, he waves. He is the cute, boyish blonde and complete smart ass of our little group. The only fault; one of his best friends is Four.

"Go Dauntless!" We scream in response and the rest or our supporters join us while the Candor boos at our little signs of 'preppiness'. "Dauntless! Dauntless! Dauntless!" we continue with the spirit until the match actually starts.

The weird thing about Shauna right now, she's examining the field. "I don't think the field is good for the game," Shauna pipes up and everyone gives her the 'seriously!?' look causing her to roll her eyes.

"What has it got to do with the game?" Lauren frowns at her.

"They use their legs to play the game. They could get hurt!" she counters as if she was making perfect sense to all of us. "Zeke could get hurt playing with these big guys here!"

It's sweet how she cares so much about her boyfriend.

"I thought they crawl on their knees. Thanks for the revelation Shauna," Marlene smiles sarcastically leaving the rest of us to smother our laughter, "But seriously, I don't think they'll get hurt for playing here. I mean, they play here nearly every year and every match."

We tune into the game and our team is in possession of the ball as Candor chases them. "Oh my God! Isn't that Four!?" One of the girls behind me shrieks in my ear and I grab a hold of it.

Again? I thought ignoring them worked.

"Four! Over here!"

And I hadn't realized that Lauren was one of those girls until I heard, "Hey Lauren!"

His deep voice invading my ear causing me to cringe at the 'oh so' hated sound.

I look up to see him grinning down at us. He's dressed casually in a grey hoodie and dark wash jeans.

Lauren runs over and hugs him tightly and the girls take this time to ask, "Is that the old Four looking like that Tris?" at the same time and I nod. "He's back from London," Christina smirks and slaps my arm gently teasing. "And he's gotten more muscles."

"Oh come on, he was just in uniform for a week! How could he look that much different in your hormone driven eyes?" I ask Christina and she just flips me off and turns her attention back to the game.

Four smiles at all the girls but when he reaches me, his eyes turn into a scowl. "Come on you two, forget the old times," Lauren says staring at me and pleading with me not to kill him just yet. "Please Tris?"

"What old times? Was he even there?" I scoff.

"Then who was it who used to call you Bumble Bea?" he smirks at me teasingly.

"Just stay away from me!" I hiss at him.

"Oh I will!" he snaps.

"You better!" I snap back. _I need to work on my better come backs. And so does he._

"Fine!" we turn away from each other like two years old bickering and Lauren, acting as the mother in this situation, sits in the seat between us to prevent fighting and contact. Marlene and Shauna just stare at us with amusement in their eyes.

"What?" I frown deeply at them.

Christina knows why I can't stand him and she sides me in this; the rest of them, not so much. She knows how he left me without any explanation and didn't even tell me why he started to hate me so much. No good reason.

"Nothing," they quickly say turning their attention back to the football game.

The Dauntless begin to cheer and just as we turn, Zeke has the ball and is going to score. But he trips on his own feet causing Shauna to laugh at us, "I told you, it's all about the ground for the guys here."

Most of the crowd here, which is the dauntless spectators, eyes her down like if she were crazy. No one knows.

Its half time and the player all have gone for a break. "Ouch! I'm so sorry!" a girl voice shrieks and I turn in my seat to see Nita sitting on Four's lap with his hands around her waist holding her tightly.

_Gross. _

_Jigsaw, I give you permission to gauge out my eyes today. _

_It'd be more delightful than this._

"You okay?" he asks her.

"I'm fine, I just slipped," she says in a faux sultry tone to him. Nita was the famous school slut known for her tricks in getting any hot guy in bed, sleeping with them and then moving on to her next target the day after.

Four just so happened to be her brand new target. "Four fell for her trick," Christina laughs and I snicker with her. And it's true, for the entire day, she's been dropping hints which he fail to realize were actually hints.

"I won't always be there if you slip again," he grins, "Just be careful."

"Thanks Four," she smiles seductively with a wink while strutting off to only God knows where.

As she leaves, on cue, all the girls except Lauren burst out into laughter, "I know you've got a dick for a brain, but come on Four, can't you see she's just trying to get in your pants?" I choke on giggles.

"I'll be right back," Lauren announces, he voice cracking. Is she crying?

I follow Lauren outside the field and into the quiet parking lot. I stop a safe distance away from her and she breaks down in silent sobs right before my eyes. "Lauren?" I approach her very cautiously.

She stiffens in response and wiped her tears turning to me with a forced smile, "I just came to get some fresh air- it was too crowded in there," she says quickly and quietly. She's hiding something from me.

"Let's go inside, it's too cold out here," she walks to the entrance.

"Not before you tell me what's bothering you," I step in her way and stop her. She closes her eyes tightly as if she were contemplating with her brain whether or not to say anything to me. "You know I'm in love with Four."

"Yeah," I reply rubbing her back. "You trusted me with that burden," I joke.

"But he has so much other girls going for him and I'm just like a little sister to him," she weeps into my shoulder blade after I pulled her into an embrace. "I'll always just be his friend or his little sister."

Lauren was there with me when I needed a friend the most. He can't hurt her; I won't let him. He'll just have to see her feelings; I'll make sure he sees.

I, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, will make Tobias 'Four' Eaton, fall in love with Lauren Wachsberger.

And I'll do whatever it takes just to make my best friend happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: The Call To A Different One...**_

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Four doesn't deserve Lauren; in fact, she's way too good for him.

I've never seen Lauren like this before. She never pays attention to any of the guys at school or at any other place I'm aware of and now I know why. The reason was plain, simple and a number for a name; Four.

How am I ever going to get Four to fall for her?

I am the dumbest person when it comes to Love and the subject of it.

Those weren't even my lines or words; they were Peter's, my ex-boyfriend, when I refused to sleep with him. To tell you the truth, I never wanted to go further than hand holding till I'm like twenty years old.

"I'm gonna call him!" Christina squeals jumping off her seat knocking me out of my thoughts and my seat.

"Call who?" I lean in to see the text they were all reading on Chris' phone. Chris pulls the phone to her chest to hide the screen. "I thought I'm one of your best friends?" I pout and she laughs at my face.

"It's Mr. Cupid," Shauna pipes in and I furrow my eyebrows in bewilderment.

_Mr. Who? As in the baby who shoots arrows which are stored in his diaper Cupid?_

"Who's he?" I chuckle and they all gape at me like I said something they couldn't believe. So like if I said I had a boyfriend for the past two years or if I said I lost my virginity to a jock. "What?" I ask

"You don't know him!?" Christina and Marlene gasp loudly getting shushed by the spectators and I shrug.

"He's _apparently_ the city's own smoking hot Cupid," Christina sighs dreamily. "I think I'm going to call him up for help with Will, it's getting useless and he can't catch a break of keeping me waiting for a whole year Tris!"

"He helps people whose love life is falling out or people whose love life haven't begun," Shauna replies before standing up to cheer for Zeke, her boyfriend. Christina however is still sporting thing dazed and dreamy look.

"He's a con man, I'm sure," I snort and on cue, Christina gasps loudly grabbing onto the seat to stable herself. "Or this is probably just spam mail."

"He's not a con, and everyone whom he has helped is now married or in a relationship," she frowns at me. "Well according to the message I got from Savannah."

Christina, Marlene and Shauna all jump to cheer on the guys when Will has the ball and one thing catches my eyes rather that the game going on the field. When Chris' cell phone drops and onto my lap.

Like faith…

The text on it read lighting up the screen:

_**Do you need help with that special one or somebody? The just call this number:- ***-****. Services available 24/7. Works like a charm.**_

I pick up the cell and stare immensely at it. My eyes drift over to Lauren who joins the other girls in the cheering. I immediately forward the message from Chris' phone, pushing it back in her bag before she notices.

I didn't even bother to check Savannah's messages, Christina doesn't lie to me.

I stand up and join the girls when Uriah, not Will, scores the winning goal for the Dauntless.

* * *

I was three minutes earlier than my twelve P.M. curfew call. So no grounding this month, so far at least.

The lights were all out here indicating everyone else went to bed and forgot about me. Typical Prior family love I should say. And so was next door at the Eaton's with all the lights off except the one closest to mine.

Four's room. He was out on the balcony, reading a book listening to the owls and cricket sounds in the air.

I must admit, I was going to do that today. Not a chance anymore.

I crash on my bed after a long and soothing bath contemplating whether or not to dial those seven digits.

But I still did, now it was just the anxiety to press the small green button with the little phone sign on it.

I touch it and hold the cell phone up to my ear.

_Ring! _

I gulp down the saliva stuck in my throat.

_Ring! _

My heart thuds loudly with anxiety.

_Ring! _

I fight the urge to chomp off my nails.

_Ring!_

"Whoever this is, you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour," a deep voice obviously computer shifted growls from the other end. "Hello!? Is anyone still there?" he asks confused.

"Umm… I… you… I need-," I stutter and the phone beeps loudly and the operator tone comes on. He hung up.

He hung up on me!

Yep this service, it's really twenty four hours, seven days a week.

I redial and wait for him to answer. This time after the first ring he picks up roaring, "You better speak up this time buddy! I'm losing my sleep and I have school tomorrow," he scowls and I take a deep breath.

"Listen Mr. Cupid, I will speak if you stop being a dumb ass to me right now," I snap, "And seriously 'why'd you call me at this hour?' You clearly state in the text, 24/7. Do you even know what that means?!"

"You sure you're sane right babe?" he drawls. "You should check the time babe. It's past twelve, most people are asleep and no one really calls in the night. Well all except my neighbor, I'm pretty sure she's crack."

I grit my teeth to control my words. I need his help for Lauren. Only for Lauren and my reputation.

"Or smoking crack for that matter," he continues actually thinking I was listening to him.

"Look Mr. Cupid, I really need your help right now-," I start but he cuts me off.

"I can't help you," he chuckles dryly.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Because I have a family and they're home. Asleep. You can't keep your voice down and frankly, neither can I."

"Just one little piece of advice Cupid?" I beg.

"Only if you don't yell at me," he states with a small cough. "When one person yells at another, it's common sense to yell back. Don't get me wrong, it's how my brain functions these days," he pries and I laugh.

"So I was wondering-"

"You see babe, I'll be dreaming of your voice tonight," he whispers huskily changing the topic completely.

He should learn how to focus on something a bit better than he does now.

I retort, "And you dreaming about it is going to be in my nightmare tonight _babe_," I snap and he roars with laughter on the other side. I certainly meant to insult him, not make him laugh so hard.

"You're just freaking ultra-cute babe," he replies sarcastically.

"Aww, I wish I could say the same for you Cupid," I hiss mockingly.

"Be nice if you want my help babe," he warns.

"Didn't you just say you couldn't help me?" I remind.

"Fine," he grunts over the line.

"Fine, what?" I ask biting down on my bottom lip anxiously.

"I'll help you," he snickers and I jump off my bed gratefully pumping my fist in the air. "Are you celebrating?"

"No. Really though? I mean are you sure you're not up for this because you want to hump me?" my thoughts come out as words and he lets out a soft laugh on the other side, "It just slipped my mind. Sorry."

"I have one condition though," he drawls on and I can imagine the smirk on his face.

_Is this how it feels to be humiliated by one freaking question?_

_And the question is flat out stupid..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: A Talk Well Spent…**_

"What condition?" I snap in irritation at him.

I mean, its past midnight and we both want to go to sleep yet still he is stalling.

"Say please," he mused on the other side and I grunt in frustration.

"Can you please tell me your condition?" I grit out.

"Now we're talking babe," he drawls and I groan loudly. "Just answer the question."

"Shoot!" I say getting impatient with his game.

"What are you? Brunette? Blonde? Red-Head?" he asks.

I roll my eyes muttering, "I'm blonde but I'm no bimbo."

"Don't be silly, all blondes are bimbos," He laughs. "How old are you?"

"Happily married with two kids," I bite my lip to hold the laughter.

"Really? Because you sound like a prissy and annoying teenage girl," he chuckles and I scowl at him.

"I have a boyfriend," I lie.

"Ohh... But seriously how old are you?" He asks with a drop in his voice.

"Seventeen, eighteen soon."

"I'm eighteen and I'm pretty sure I'm hotter than your boyfriend."

I roll my eyes and reluctantly say, "When are you going to help me? I'm tired and I have school tomorrow."

"I'm officially your Mr. Cupid now. What may I be your assistance of?"

I take a deep breath and start, "My best friend likes her other best friend and asked me for help. The truth is, I'm pretty bad at match making and love itself. I need help getting him to fall for her."

There's complete silence on the other side for a good three minutes till I ask, "Hello? Is there a problem?"

"No I'm just confused," he sighs.

The great Mr. Cupid is stumped. That definitely wasn't on my bucket list.

"Why?"

"Does he show any signs of being attracted to this best friend?" Cupid questions.

"No actually. He's more of a bad boy without any time for love," I huff.

"What if he doesn't want to be with her?" He questions.

"What do you mean?" I demand and he sighs on the other side tiredly.

"Listen babe, girls and guys don't function the same way at all. In fact, we have much different views of love," he answers truthfully. "You can't force two people to be in love. Best you just let this girl work her own magic and the guy to fall for her."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help you," he admits finally.

"What's your plan then?" I ask hurriedly.

"First, find out his preferences in a girl. Ask him what he likes in a girl."

"How's that going to help?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Babe who's the Cupid here?" He asks smugly. "Just do it."

"I can answer that. Slutty, has huge boobs and an ass. Pretty much any blonde besides me and my friends."

"So I'm guessing he's a normal teenage boy?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Some guys have girlfriends," I counter.

"I'm guessing you're not in the popular crowd then?" He questions.

"No actually. I am pretty popular of the dauntless house in my school."

"Ah you go West Minister," he sighs. "I'd tell you my name but I don't need another follower."

I scoff and hang up immediately.

_Why are boys so egotistical all the time?_

I shut off my lights and put on my AC before falling to a restless sleep.

* * *

I pull into the parking lot at West Minister High's front entrance.

Our school was pretty well kept and really well organized. But only because the rich and students on scholarship come here. Yep, it's that prestigious. I am on scholarship even though I could afford the tuition fees.

My eyes catch Shauna, Marlene and Christina heading my way. "What's up?" I smile.

"Let's go to the library-," Shauna pants.

"Sure, but I have to put my books and grab my books from my locker," I say.

"No!" they all shout and I narrow my eyes at them, "What's going on?"

They each exchange looks of horror before letting me down the hall.

"If you're all that smart, how come you still haven't learnt to stick it up?" The words were painted in red on my locker.

"I thought we told you to hold her back before we got the new paint?" Zeke asks looking at my face.

"She suspected us," Marlene sighs closing her eyes shut. "I can't believe Peter would stoop so low."

"I can," I mutter.

I humiliated him in front of the entire school last year with our breakup claiming he was a egotistical jerk who only cared about himself.

And the funny thing; it's true.

"We could beat the shit out of him this evening," Zeke and Uriah offer with smug smiles.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," I reply trying to scrape it off with my nails.

"We should write a column in the school paper," Christina suggests.

"I wish but no. I don't need any more of his attention," I grab my first period homework assignment I had done the week before.

I am the head journalist of the West Minister High paper but Peter was the principal's nephew. I think we all know who gets the advantage here.

"Four could help us beat the shit outta him," Zeke chimes in and I snort.

Didn't they know that he would be the first one to laugh in my face?

"Why do you guy hate each other?" Shauna asks adjusting her glasses up her nose.

"I gotta go, see you later," Lauren smiles and walks away quickly. _Weird…_

"Will!" Christina screeches. I look behind me to see a fearful Will backing away with Chris chasing after him.

The thing is with the both of them, they like each other. But we all know who shows it the most.

"I bet Chris is going to lose him," Marlene deadpans.

"Obviously, he's a football player and he has longer legs than her," I laugh, shutting my locker and heading to first period with the two of them.

* * *

"So will you do it?" Shauna asks typing something on her laptop.

"Sure," I answer even though I had no clue what she was saying.

"Great," she grins shutting it down, "You're the one who gets to interview Four."

"Wait what!?" I stop on my heels.

"Good luck," she chirps grabbing her laptop and leaving the News Room. "This is going to be the best interview this school has ever had. The two participants who really hate each other's asses. Thanks Tris!"

"This is a moment to remember," Marlene chuckles flashing the camera at me, "I'm totally posting this pic up. So photogenic huh Tris? You were literally glowing when we told you the news!"

"I hate you all," I say flatly leaving the room.

So much for being the one in charge.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Save Me**_

_Friday..._

I'm sitting at the top of the bleachers with Christina watching the guys play against each other during Gym last period.

Their name is stupid for one thing. Just for the fun of it, they named the other half of the team the Angry Amities which makes absolutely no sense when you think about it in a literal way. Amity means peace for God's sake!

Our cheerleaders were clad in their skimpy little outfits and cheering for the boys out front of the bleachers. And the weather was unusually hot so most people were in shorts and vests, the standard Gym attire.

The Gym we have, it's after school due to overlapping with our last period and we don't have to usually stay but its common that we do. It's after school so we can't get in any trouble for not following the rules.

Marlene, Shauna and I however were still in the navy blue blazers with their matching skirts with white shirts tucked inside after being called back for the questions I have to ask Four. Some of them, I did in order to find out more about girls in Four's perspective.

Zeke waves at us from a distance in the field and I wave back only to see Four grinning slyly at me. I fight the urge to act like a kid and stick my tongue out at him. But I'm dauntless, so I do only earning a wink from him.

"Time for some action," Christina sang.

"Can't I just back out of this?" I speak conspiratorially.

"You're lead journalist and this is what the reader wants," she clicks a picture of Will shirtless.

"Let's just get this over with," I stand with determination as the Coach dismisses the team and they run back.

"Yup let's go," Christina grits and I look in the direction she was looking in. Savannah, a cheerleader who Chris hated with much passion was flirting with a grinning Will.

What ticks Christina off about Savannah?

Her famous hair flips she uses on every guy.

And she just used that one on Will.

"Please don't cause a scene," I warn her, "Let Will flirt all he wants with her, but he knows that he really likes you Chris. We all know that he does, just dial down the much unnecessary obviousness a little."

I descend the bleachers with Christina leading the way and we make our way towards the field.

Uriah runs up to us and envelopes me in a sweaty bear hug lifting me off the ground. Christina though was still sending the death glare towards Savannah who is now laughing and clutching onto his shoulder for balance.

Uriah pinches her nose and brings the attention back to him, "Why don't you stop him Uriah?"

"I'm not his mother Chris," he chuckles.

"I'll have to deal with this on my own then," Christina huffs.

"No way, you're staying with me before someone gets bloodied up and I'm not talking about Savannah," I narrow my eyes and she groans in disapproval returning to shooting daggers at the flirtatious couple.

"Um… Where's-," he searches the field around us.

"On the bleachers with Shauna," I reply dryly.

He gives a shy smile before running off with to find Marlene. They were always so cute to watch when they were together.

Four raises his gaze and meet mine as he whispers something to Zeke before making his way over to me. Unconsciously, I start backing up bumping into Christina who manages just to stare at Will and Savannah.

"Tris stop it," she pulls me back with her and to Four. Zeke and Uriah were now sporting sly smirks where I looked like if I were half dead, "Tris meet Four. Four meet Tris. Not Beatrice and not Tobias. Get it over with."

"Look who's here, where have you been Beatrice," he drawls sardonically.

"Hiding from you," I reply copying his tone.

"You despise me, don't you?" he asks as Christina makes her way towards Zeke and Uriah.

"I would if I'd given it any though," I smirk.

"That's right because there's nothing in there," he pokes my temple.

"Because you've eaten all of it," I counter.

"Yup and it was completely bland," he grins proudly.

"Interview!" Christina hollers and I turn to see her with Will balancing himself from her.

I grin and he arches an eyebrow at it, "Let's get started shall we Four?"

* * *

I'm fighting…

I'm fighting the urge not to punch him. And it only started at the third question, "What do you like in a girl?"

"She shouldn't be prude like you," he replies nonchalantly.

"I'm not prude," I grit through my front teeth.

"Really? Then the correct word is stiff then?" he smirks. "Is little Bumble Bea getting mad at me?" he gives out a bitter laugh. Someone needs to give him a reality check.

I'm not Beatrice anymore; I'm Tris.

"Being prude is so much better than being a slut like half the girls you're interested in," I counter.

"At least show a little more skin like roll up your sleeves. It's sixty degrees out for God's sake!"

"Are you telling me I'd look better if I show my forearm?"

"Are you getting mad at me? It's a fact idiot."

"Was I meant to be offended by you calling me an idiot? The only thing offending me here is your face," I scoff crossing my arms over my chest. His eyes scan my body and suddenly I feel invaded. Gross.

"This face," he draws an imaginary circle around his face, "Is anything but offending."

"Conceited much?" I roll my eyes at his cockiness overload.

"And sexy, gorgeous and hot," he grins flashing his perfectly whitened teeth at me.

"I don't understand what girls see in you," I half laugh, half scoff.

"I'm gorgeous and you know it Tris," he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

_He wants to get killed by a skinny, short and blonde girl today._

"Do you use this to pick up girls?" I chuckle. "Telling them you're gorgeous?"

"Uh… Why?" he asks with a frown. I gag but it doesn't stop me from roaring with laughter.

I laugh out loud grabbing everyone's attention causing Four to glare at me and I can't help but laugh even more.

I look at his face and he's sporting a wicked grin.

"I SAID NO! I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU ON THE FIELD!" he shouts.

I shoot him a death glare before walking up to him. "WHOA TRIS! I SAID NO!" he moves back holding his hands up in defense. I stop and close my eyes in frustration. This is not happening right now.

"See you later," he whispers and jogs off leaving me fuming behind him.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream and everyone watches at me as I stomp off.

He's dead.

* * *

I step inside my house through the front door, taking a deep breath as I lean against the door.

The smell of cinnamon melts into my nose. Mom's home!?

"Bea!" someone yells tackling me from behind. Caleb!?

"What are you doing home?" I ask containing my excitement.

This is by far the best thing that ever happened for the day so far. "Just a little break that's all and the school burnt down but who cares, now I'm back at West Minister," he smiles and pulls away.

"Can we go at Tori's?" I give him a small pout.

"I was going to take you out for dinner but dad invited the Eaton's over for dinner," he sighs and I stiffen.

No freaking way!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six: Kill Me Now**_

I step inside my bedroom, throwing my bag to the floor with a loud and head outside on my balcony popping down on my bean bag. I look over to the balcony right opposite from mines. Four's to be exact.

The screeching of Ain't It Fun by Paramore drags me out of my thoughts. My ring tone to be exact.

The screen flashes Mr. Cupid, whose number I saved yesterday, I reluctantly answer the phone.

"What do you want?!" I huff into the phone.

"Hold up, is it your time of the month?" he chuckles.

_Tell me again conscience, why did you convince me to take this call?_

"What's it to your business?" I walk into my bedroom and straight to the closet.

"You are in a really shitty mood," he drawls.

"Yeah, my mood's as shitty as your stupid idea," I retort pure rage building inside me.

"What do you mean?" I can sense his frown on the other end of the call.

"Your plan is a fail Mr. Cupid. Epic fail," I say looking over the clothes I have to wear tonight.

"It can't be, you couldn't execute it right," he replies flatly.

"Are you for real!?" I exclaim incredulously, my face probably red with anger.

"Oh I'm real babe, not your secret fantasies about me."

"You're an asshole," I snap.

_I'm angry and his constant idiotic talks are not helping my case either._

"Careful baby, you don't hear me calling you're a prissy bitch even though I think you are one," he threatens suavely. _And he had the guts to call me a bitch. Then again, I am acting like one right now. A huge one too._

"Don't call me baby or babe, I'm not yours," I grit out through my teeth.

"Then what should I call you?" he asks dryly. I hesitate. I barely know him and for all I know he could be some middle aged married guy who's looking for a casual hookup. "I'm not going to wait forever baby."

"Elizabeth," I reply. And I'm not lying either. Elizabeth is my middle name so technically I'm not lying. He's silent on the other end and I'm pretty sure he's thinking of something to mock me about it.

"It's a beautiful name," he confesses. I can actually sense him smiling through those few words that could swoon a girl over and my heart picks up speed. I admit, his little confession threw me off guard.

"Thanks," I mutter, so quietly, I didn't think he'd hear me.

"Gotta go babe, don't sleep on me, will call you later tonight," he informs.

"Wait, you're still calling me babe," I frown.

"I never agreed not to call you that," he snickers and before I could reply, he hangs up on me.

_Like I'd wait for him to call me._

* * *

"Aren't you going to say I don't know, thank you?" Four speaks from behind me.

"And why would I do that?" I ask glaring at him.

"Because I totally just saved you from your parents who thought you were having a quickie session with me in the front yard of your house," he rolls his eyes, "You are pretty dumb for someone who is a scholarship brat."

"Yes, after this evening and now, I should say thank you even though you caused both of my problems," I scoff and he pinches my nose while making a face. I swat his hand away and he makes his way to the house laughing.

I enter with a huff and slam the door in his face immediately receiving a scolding from my dad. I walk away and he glares at me while I walk into the kitchen, "Beatrice, what are you doing in here?" I turn to face dad.

"Dad, I don't want-," I start but he shoots me a glare and we head to the family room.

I groan and drag myself to the living room lazily. I see all eyes on him asking him weird questions like about school and football. He looks more than uncomfortable sitting there with all the attention directed to him.

"I need to go to the washroom," he jumps up in frustration. Everyone in the room is silent except for me who is trying to smother the laughter itching to break out. "Tris show me the way," he grins and I scowl.

"Fine, follow me," I agree with a fake smile.

I walk silently and he follows me in silence. As long as his mouth doesn't speak, I'm happy.

"Have a nice time!" I give a sarcastic smile.

"I intend to," he gives me the best mocking face. I step around him and start to walk away, "And Peter says you're a bad kisser by the way." I stop in my tracks and a smirk etches its way onto my face.

"Okay dick-face, here's the deal, we both don't want this night to happen but it's still happening. So shut the hell up with the insults, you're in my house, you can't act this way," I threaten and he grunts.

Just as I'm about to walk away, he pushes me against the wall and traps me with his body. "This isn't a game you jackass, just leave me the hell alone to live my life," I glare into his eyes. Same dark blue I remember.

"A game huh?" he asks moving one arm over my head, "You were the one who started it."

He's glaring at me and his jaw is clenched tight like he's restraining from doing something.

"Tobias?" someone says and he springs away from me. It's his step-mom. "What are you and Beatrice doing?"

"Talking?" he questions himself as the anger subsides. "About a project. Why?"

"I know I'm not your mother but you could at least show me the least bit of respect and not answer back."

"I still even have more respect for Tris," he answers back walking past us.

"Was he bothering you?" her voice was low and eerie.

"No Mrs. Eaton, it's fine," I answer and she walks back to the family room.

I however head to dinner table sitting down, nearly banging my head against it. "Never mind Andrew, she's already at the table!" mom yells and sits opposite me.

Four comes up grinning and takes a seat next to me with his mischievous smirk.

We all dig in as everyone seats themselves and a light conversation floats around us.

I'm about to take a sip of my water when I feel a slithering movement on my calf. I frown in confusion and rub it with my other foot. "So what's your name again?" the little boy asks me from next to Caleb.

"Bumble Bea," Four grins teasingly and I shoot him a glare.

"Beatrice," I answer with a smile and continue, "And yours?"

"Max. What grade are you in?"

"Twelfth," I answer feeling the rubbing against my foot once again and I giggle a little bit.

"Something wrong Beatrice?" mom asks with concern drooping from her voice.

"I'm fine. So Four, what are you going to do in college?" I ask teasingly.

"Since when do you talk to me?" he whispers awkwardly in my ear, "And stop giggling you're going to get us caught," he says and my eyes widen.

His hand rests on my thigh and slowing, with his thumb, he makes small circles on the little piece of my skin showing above my knee. "Get your hand off my leg," I grit out and everyone's attention snaps to us. "Please."

"I want to do Business," he answers truthfully and smiles genuinely without moving his hand. _Dick_.

"And you Beatrice?" Mr. Eaton and Mrs. Eaton ask together.

"Journalism. Anything to do with English or Literature I suppose," I smile when I realize I still don't know his wife's name. "I've had my interview with Oxford already so I'm hoping to get a full pass for there."

"Me too," Four grins and I internally groan so no one would hear me. _That's just even more years I have to put up with him. _"But I'd think I'd stay in England after University."

* * *

"Natalie that was a lovely meal," Mr. Eaton says at the door. "Thanks for having us again."

"No problem, you're always welcomed," mom smiles as they each beeline out of the house.

However, Four and I were in a flat out argument about earlier today. "You don't think people would be so stupid to believe I actually wanted to make out with you in the field do you?!" I whisper yell and he groans.

"I don't because everyone should know I won't make out with someone like you!"

"God but you screamed _I_ wanted to make out with _you!"_

"Yeah, but that's believable," he states and I whack him in the side of his head.

"Just leave. I've had enough of you for the day," I mutter closing my eyes, "Just stop terrorizing me."

"I wasn't the one to start this game," he mutters walking out without a proper explanation.

_Tobias Eaton, you confuse me._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Plan Two**_

"Ain't it fun!" starts blaring from my phone jolting me awake from my beautiful dream. Candy land has to wait.

I groan in frustration and glare at the cellphone on the nightstand. Of course it has to be Mr. Cupid. And if I just ignore him, he'd try to call me again. The phone stops and I start to fall asleep again it begins again.

"You better have a reason for calling this late!" I snap into the phone.

"Babe, did you actually sleep on me," he slurs.

"You're at a party? Why call me?" I ask almost innocently.

"This is important," he speaks up after a moment of thinking.

_My heart beat speeds up. He did that just to talk to me tonight. _

"I've got an idea for your little friend and her love life," he states, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'Out of sight but not out of mind'? You just gotta do just that. Stop your friend from seeing him for a while like ignore him."

"And that would help?" I express my doubt over his ideas, "Last time I checked your idea was a fail."

"It only didn't work because of you last time," he hisses.

_When can I meet you? I'd like to wring your neck._

"Fine, I'm gonna do it, Mr. Perfectionist," I stifle a yawn.

"Gotta go baby, dream of me, yeah?" he chuckles.

"You wish," I snort, "It'd be more of a nightmare."

"I just did and now it's going to come true," he laughs. _One word: Obnoxious._

"Goodnight Cupid," I roll my eyes.

"Goodnight baby," I can sense him smiling then he hangs up. I snap out of the giddy smile I was holding and think over his plan. Even if it was nonsense, I was going to try it still. How bad could it be?

Plan: Ignore Four is on.

But I'd need some help.

* * *

"Tris, are you freaking nuts?"

Christina and I are seated in the Starbuck's café enjoying our coffee and early breakfast before school on Monday. Breakfast became extremely awkward after I gave her my plan and she began giving me a stupid look.

And that's saying something from Christina.

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows and she sighs.

"You want all of us to ignore all the boys today?" she quizzes.

"I know you can ignore Will for a whole day," I reply and she breathes relieved.

I know Christina so my plan wouldn't help her and Will's situation. It however would make Marlene and Uriah as well as Shauna and Zeke even closer than they are now. So basically it's killing three birds with one stone.

"Obviously," she replies with her 'duh' face on.

"So help me with this plan?" I plead.

"I will but tell me why I missed ten minutes of extra sleep this morning for you?" she asks examining her nails.

"I just want to bring them closer together. You know that have feelings for each other," I reason.

"Why do I feel you'll get us both in trouble?" she narrows her eyes at me.

_And I present to you, Miss Paranoid!_

"Can you please stop with the whole paranoia stage of whatever you're going through?"

"Tris, when you and Four are involved, I have to up my paranoia."

"Ugh!" I huff. "Just please Chris!"

"Fine, I'll help you but," she agrees.

"I'll give you my little red dress."

"Deal," she smiles. _I never wore it anyways…_

"Just give me a tab of Uriah, Four or Zeke when they're coming near us, okay?" I explain.

"It's easy, I'll do it."

"Focus on them and not Will for the day."

She groans and gets up, pulling me up with her.

_Time for Mission Ignore Four to commence._

* * *

I park my car in the front parking lot and Chris and I make our way toward the school building. Everything around the campus was like every other morning, we were all in uniform and scattered everywhere in our different cliques. Lauren, Shauna and Marlene were sitting at the bottom of the steps, Lauren fiddling with the bottom of her skirt nervously. "Hey," Chris and I greet and they look up startled.

"Hey," they greet in a subdued way.

"Is something wrong?" I ask looking at them but the shrug in response.

"Mission at five o'clock," Chris mutters and I turn to see they guys heading this way. "All three of them plus Will heading in our direction."

_I hate to do this to Lauren right now but it's what Mr. Cupid recommended. And after all, you all said he was the best._

'Let's go inside!" I grab Lauren's arm while Christina grabs Marlene and Shauna's.

"Yeah, it's really hot outside and I'm starting to sweat," Christina pushes them forward.

We walk inside –more like pull and drag- towards our lockers.

"What's the hurry?" Shauna asks opening her locker to grab books along with Lauren.

_Christina: They're coming towards our lockers! Move ASAP!_

"We're going to be late for class girls," I drag them with me towards Home Room.

"What is with you two today?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, it's really weird," Lauren pipes in.

"I need to hurry today. It was written in my daily horoscope," I give out a nervous laugh.

"Lauren!" Four hollers and my eyes widen in shock.

"Did someone call me?" Lauren turns to looks behind.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything," I reply swiftly.

"I think someone did," Shauna chimes in.

"Really? I didn't hear anything either," Christina backs me up with an anxious grin.

"Whatever, you're all acting really paranoid," Marlene huffs and just continues walking ahead.

_This is going to be one tough day._

* * *

I had to hide Lauren from Four's gaze in English and Literature for the morning. When he moved forward, I moved forward to block him. If he moved backward, I'd do the same.

And the best part, Lauren was oblivious to my actions throughout the entire thing.

"You are being stupid today," Shauna remarks bringing me out of my thoughts, "The horoscope in nothing but fictional and you shouldn't listen to anything it says."

"So what, like I'm going to listen to someone who's never tried to follow the horoscope."

"Screw your horoscope," Shauna snaps and I jump backwards.

"I don't even know why we are letting you drag us along," Lauren whines.

My phone pinged again and I knew at the second, it was Christina once again.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" I ask Shauna as she goes from one shelf to another in the library.

"The heaviest book," she replies squinting at every thick book.

"Why?" I chuckle and she glares at me.

"Just to knock you out with it and maybe put some sense into you," she responds without any emotion what so ever on her face.

And the phone pings again.

* * *

"Lauren," Four's deep voice rings from behind me. Every part of my body stands stiff and so does Christina.

"Hey Four," she smiles and Shauna arches an eyebrow at me and Christina.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asks glaring briefly at me. So he figured me out. Whoop de do!

"I'm not ignoring you," she replies impassively, "You're too busy being surrounded by the rest of the girls here."

"I'm sorry but don't ignore me, you know I can't bear it. I'll make it up to you, ice cream, and my treat?" he gives her that grin that every girl wants from a guy, taking her hand in his. "Please?"

She nods with a giddy smile and I roll my eyes discreetly. _Plan two ruined. _

"Wait for me by my car, I'll be there soon," he winks and she walks away with Shauna and Marlene. Chris however ducks into a nearby classroom peeping from the doorway.

"I know what you were trying to do," he says in a cold voice after the girls are a far distance away.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" I snort.

"You were trying to take revenge on me by ruining my friendship with Lauren."

"I'd never do that," I grit out.

"Stop with the innocent look Prior, you're just the same like before," he spits at me.

"So are you," I hiss at him. "Once a jerk, always a jerk."

"Once a bitch, always a bitch," he replies, "Stay away from my life," he glares then proceeds to walk away. "I'm sorry, I ever had you in it before."

I break, leaning against my locker and sliding down to the floor, I bury my head into my chest and sigh.

Believe it or not; Four still has that effect on me.

And then my phone pings;

_Let's meet each other- Mr. Cupid._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Meeting Mr. Cupid…**_

A lot of weird things happen around me and my life.

_First fact_: My best friend is in love with my arch enemy. _Tell me nothing sounds weird about that._

_Second fact: _I hang out in the same clique as my enemy. _I sound so stupid._

_Third fact: _I'm at the school's library on a Friday afternoon.

But this simple text renders me speechless making sense why I haven't replied in five days. I don't know what to reply.

He probably thinks I made one of his plan fail senselessly once again. The sad thing, it's the truth. The horrid truth.

"Your plan is a success so we don't have to meet Cupid," I lie sending back a message, shoving my phone into my pocket, gathering my books and bag before heading out the library and to my car.

It's amazing how there were still students around the campus at… 4:00 P.M. I immediately spot Zeke and Shauna sitting side by side on the tray of his Ranger and Christina chasing down Uriah while Will and Marlene stand together gazing at the scene in amusement while hiding there laughter.

"Hey guys," I greet with a small smile as I approach them. Uriah gives me a wave while still running away from Christina and the rest of them- except Miss Paranoid- greet in any other form of saying hello.

"Christina stop!" I grab her fore arm in mid chase and she turns to me with rage in her eyes.

"Thanks Tris," Uriah puts his hands on his knees catching his breath. "She's upset I made her eat beef instead of ham. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything is different with beef and ham," she mutters trying to lunge again.

Zeke turns to me with a smirk ignoring his brother and Christina's argument and asks, "Are you in for hanging out tonight?"

"Depend. Where are we going?" I reply leaning against the side of his car balancing the books in my hands.

"The carnival at the Pier obviously," Will grins standing next to me, "Say yes." _I don't understand why they'd think I'd say no to the Carnival. They obviously don't know me as much as they say they do._

"I'm in," I grin at him, "Why'd you think I wouldn't go to the Pier?"

"Four and Lauren are in too," Zeke hops down from the tray patting my shoulder, "I'll pick you up at seven Tris."

_So Four is coming, that's why._

"I hope you and Four can behave," Will chuckles and walks to his Chevy.

"See you at the Carnival," Christina runs after Will.

I head to my Porsche just when Zeke passes and rolls down the window saying, "Tris, one day I will get a better car than you! Showoff!" he yells and speeds past me. I roll my eyes getting in my car.

As I'm about to pull out of the parking lot, my phone starts blaring. Mr. Cupid again. I turned on the speaker phone and shove it into the glove compartment, "Why don't you want us to meet?" he cries as I answer.

"Why do you want to meet me anyways?" I inquire in a mocking tone.

"Hasn't your parents teach you that answering a question with a question is rude?" he mocks me and himself, "And to carry out the next strategy obviously. And you're supposed to bless me for my amazing plans."

"Is day-dreaming your hobby or something?" I pull out of the campus.

"Yeah, when you're in it babe," he chuckles.

"You haven't even seen me before. How'd you dream about me Cupid?"

"Yeah but I've heard your sexy voice already," I can sense him smirking. "Even if it is computer modulated."

"Do you meet all your clients?" I turn into the next street.

"No, I just really want to meet you," he admits. _Such a kiss-up!_

"I don't really want to meet you," I sing sang.

"You don't want to meet the hottest guy in the world!" he cries out over dramatically.

"So you are Theo James?" I laugh.

"Really!? He's divergent for God's sake!" he scowls wryly.

"So you're into books huh?" I ask containing my laughter.

"Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" he sighs.

"I don't know what makes you stupid, but it really works!" I burst into laughter.

"You're delightful comments are always appreciated babe," he says sarcastically.

"Seriously, why do you want to meet me anyways?" I slam my car door as I get out in my driveway.

I switch back to normal and hold the phone against my ear. "I want to put a face to your voice," he replies slyly.

"You inspire my inner serial killer."

"What did you eat for breakfast? Choco-Meany flakes?" he asks and I snicker.

"I'm not being mean, you're just insignificant," I enter my house as he burst into laughter.

"You are my favorite female after my mom," he laughs.

_So he's mommy's little boy. So cute!_

"How can I be so unfortunate?" I huff out loudly and Caleb appears from the kitchen raising an eyebrow.

I wave him off, "Meet me and we'll change that."

"When?" I sigh running up the stairs.

"Whoa? That means we can meet?"

"Yes," I concede with a widened grin on my face.

"Awesome! How about tonight? At the Pier's carnival?" he asks excitedly.

"Tonight? At the Pier?" I muse and repeat his words, "Sure I guess."

He lets out a big whoop! And I laugh genuinely_. _

_I mean, I am going to the Carnival so I might as well get this over and done with._

_Why am I suddenly nervous?_

_Why if I'm not what he expected?_

_Stop it Tris! It's not like it's a date!_

"How am I going to recognize you then?" I ask.

"I'll text you when I get there I guess," he replies.

"Okay then," I smile entering my room. "See you later Cupid."

"Baby…" he lengthens, "I can't wait to meet you." I dissolve into a puddle after his statement.

"Me too," I find myself admitting it.

"See you," he hangs up.

I look into the mirror and at the never ending smile on my face.

"I'm getting to meet Mr. Cupid," I whisper dropping onto my bed with a loud sigh. "What am I going to wear then?"

_I, Tris Prior, am getting to meet Mr. Cupid!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Carnival Part I**_

Life is defined in many different ways to many different persons.

Life is many different things; the most common is the way how we live.

And live is the verbal form of Life.

But life is also a matter. And organisms.

Basically when you ask someone the definition of life, it's supposed to be rhetorical and not to be answered.

So when you say that your life ended because something bad happened, it's pretty much an over exaggerating.

I remember the day I said my life was over completely clearly.

It was the day I lost my best friend.

Now, I look across from my balcony to his house. It's the same it's ever been. On the outside at least.

I hear the ding from my pocket and I pull it out revealing a text from Shauna.

_Downstairs waiting 4 U._

Shauna and Zeke came to pick me up and seven sharp. I am excited as well as nervous, overwhelmed and plainly anxious. I wasn't out to impress Mr. Cupid so I just wore on a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel blue and purple shirt unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath. And the classic Vans were on my feet. The everyday Tris Prior style.

We arrive at the Pier in about a half an hour. Christina, Will, Marlene and Uriah were already waiting for us at the gate with tickets in hand and after a short inspection with security, we were let inside the Carnival.

The Carnival at the Pier was the main sponsor for our Halloween festivities this year and a lot of people were here just too either man booths or have a good time with their families and friends in our case.

People were brimming with excitement. The air was filled mouthwatering aromas of hot dogs, popcorn, cotton candy and other kinds of food for the season.

The lines for the rides were full and the food courts were packed. Kids were running around with happiness whereas the parents were chasing them down with not as much happiness in their expressions and shouts.

Four and Lauren hadn't arrive yet so Uriah and I came up with the brilliant idea of facing head to head at the ring toss booth. We were against each other until a little kid came up with a challenging glance at us.

At the end, Uriah and I won against the kid. Uriah and I both grabbed one side of the prize and the kid pulled the other, "Seriously kid, we won so give us back _our_ prize!" Uriah shouts and everyone behind us laughs at the situation.

I mean two teenagers fighting a seven year old for a carnival prize. Priceless.

"Let it go kid!" I grit out.

"No!" he yells and his arms finally give out causing Uriah and I to get it. The little boy pouts and begins bawling his eyes out while Zeke and Will crack up behind us. "Daddy!" he screams with his high pitch voice and Uriah and I break out in a sprint, dropping the bear to the ground and leaving our friends behind to laugh at the kid.

Uriah and I stop to catch our breath when we notice Lauren and Four walking in the entrance. "Why the hell do you two look like you were running a track meeting?" Lauren asks approaching us. "Where are the rest of you?"

"You make us sound like a different species to you," Uriah spits at her, still catching his breath, "And for your information, we didn't want to be pounced on by some forty year old beefy dude whose son is a cheat."

"Not a cheat, a liar," I correct and Uriah glares at me, "We won fair and square, he took our prize."

"Let it go, it's not like if you two wouldn't have fought over it after," Shauna says approaching us.

"But the man punched Zeke and Will because they were laughing at the kid for crying," Marlene snorts.

When we finish explaining the story, Lauren decided to yell, "Let's try the bumper carts please!?" And dragged me with her toward the attraction leaving Four behind. _He probably thinks I'm trying to ruin their friendship._

The bumper cars were fun until someone bumped the side of my cart. I looked to my left just to see Four smirking at me. Glaring at him, I bumped the side of his car intentionally and smirked at him evilly.

Glowering at me, he repeatedly started hitting my side making me dizzy.

And we -only the two of us- were thrown out of there after a few minutes.

* * *

Four was teaching Lauren how to throw darts at the balloons and they were enjoying their time together. It was like no one else existed for them. Lauren laughed at something Four said and I couldn't help but smile at the scene even if her happiness was a complete asshole.

Christina wistfully watched Will exchange his number with a bimbo blonde. I hate to admit it but today, Will was acting like a bigger ass than Four. "It's okay Christina. He's an asstard who is obviously really blind."

She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tightly. "Tris? Christina? Is that you all?" A girl approached.

_Nita_.

"Hey Nita," Christina greeted with a small wave.

"I need your help," she looked at us pleadingly.

"Sure, tell me," I smile at her. She may be a complete slut but she's pretty nice to us.

"Can you help my man my booth for a few moments? I need to go check the staff headquarters."

"Which one is your booth Nita?" I ask her.

"Oh. It's the Kissing Booth," she points to the left side of me. I stare at it in shock. "Thanks a lot Tris and Chris," she hugs us and runs off in the opposite direction where I assume are the staff headquarters.

Of course, I should've known Nita well enough to know she enjoys laying guys and kissing them in public.

"Don't worry girls, no one pays attention to those stupid booths," I feel an arm around my shoulder. Zeke.

Chris and I walk over to the booth and enter inside it. _$10.00 per kiss _written across the pink and red banner.

I close my eyes shut and grunt loudly in frustration.

I look around to see people enjoying their time and having fun whereas I am stuck in this cramped booth with Christina with people expecting to kiss me for ten dollars. Like a prostitution ring.

Somehow our presence in the booth grabs the attention from people and especially boys. I don't want to kiss any horny testosterone filled, acne covered male species or any ovary bearing lesbians. "It's going to be okay," Christina rubs my arm slowly.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a fear of intimacy," I hiss quietly.

I gulp at the thought and my desire to kill the person who invented the kissing booth intensifies.

Two lanky guys with piercings and tattoos grin and make their way towards the booth. "I can't kiss them," I sputter while Christina is standing like a concrete statue next to me.

I close my eyes and hope for the best.

"$10.00. Give me the kiss _Tris,"_ a voice says gruffly.

I open my eyes slowly and meet the familiar dark, abyss like eyes. My eyes widen in shock to see no other than Four standing there, towering over me with a wicked grin, "Oh cat got your tongue. You will need it."

_I hoped for the best._

_And I got Four._

_Four is certainly not the best._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Kiss and Tell**_

A kiss is supposed to be with someone you like, not with some random people you've just met.

And definitely not with someone you hate with every fiber of your being.

"What are you doing here?" I take the money and slam it in his chest.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he sneers and slams it back on the counter.

"I'm not going to kiss you," I snap at him.

"Then why are you going to kiss other guys?" he arches an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. _Can I please rip someone's eyebrow off? I bet it would be painful. I should try that on him then. _

_Just for experience._

"I'm busy. Can I ignore you some other time?" I ask in a sickly sweet –and fake- tone.

"Do you hear that? It's the sound of me not caring."

"Look at the banner, '_**More than a minute here and we'll cordially escort you out.'**_"

Four looks over at it briefly and turns back to me with a frown. So much for annoying me. "She is right dude, go away so the others behind here gets a chance," one of the guys behind him snickers. "Fly away now!"

"She's got the kissing disease, it's common, Google it," Four smirks and the guys behind him share a look of horror and scurries away quickly, "The disease contains: Doesn't know how to kiss, afraid of sex and has no kind of body."

"You made up a disease just so you could insult me!" I thunder at him. A look of hurt crosses his face then changes back into his regular glare. I really don't get him now.

And I was the person who knew him the best.

"Don't start with me, I didn't do-,"

"Your minute is done, get lost," I cut him off with a bored expression.

"Thanks Tris," Nita pats my back from the behind.

The urge to smother the person in front on me is more than the urge to smile at Nita for showing up.

But I still do, "Thanks so much for showing up. This doof wants a kiss," I grin evilly. "Let's go Chris."

* * *

Our next attraction was the rides. I always loved them. They gave that exhilarating feeling of freedom. Four just sat out all of them; the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, just basically anything fun here.

I remember a certain fear of heights. Must be the reason.

We were standing in the long line for the roller coaster, again. It was only Lauren and I with the exception of Christina disciplining an older woman for burping at the back of her head while she wasn't aware.

The woman replied with a frown that she doesn't know when it's coming because it doesn't tell her. Christina just gave her a disgusted look and tells her to take a purge while Lauren and I try to contain our laughter at the situation.

"You don't have to hide that pretty smile babe," a guy behind Lauren snickers along with the rest of his friends. I roll my eyes while Lauren shoots me an uncomfortable look. Pulling her to the front, I took her place.

"You want some attention too babe," the guy snakes a hand around my waist.

I push away his hand and shoot him a glare. "You okay?" Lauren asks and I nod.

"I'm fine." _I can handle them._

"Wanna go somewhere alone with me?" the guy now places his hand on my hip and I yank it away hard.

I feel an arm snake around my waist, pulling me close to them, "_Babe_, I'm glad you saved a space in line for your _boyfriend_," _Four_ replies for him, sending me a glare which spoke, 'Just go with it.' _Why is he doing this?_

"No problem babe," I grin tightly turning around to see Lauren give me a bad eye and Christina snapping a picture of the scene. He turns back around with me but somehow, his arm never left my waist only more and more down.

"Were you feeling me up before?" he chuckles in my ear.

"There had something to feel?" I counter.

"Ouch! You hurt my ego," he whispers again and I smirk.

"Umm, Four, do you mind?" I ask nervously watching at his hand down there.

He pulls away rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry."

"So, are you still afraid of heights?" I tease him.

"No," he replies quickly and wipes a few beads of sweat collected on his forehead.

"Really? Because you sure look-"

"Just drop it Tris," he snaps.

That was pretty fun.

Again, not one conversation that ends without us arguing.

* * *

After our ride comes to an end, we walk up to our friends who are eating piles and piles of junk food. I look around for Lauren and Four but they aren't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Lauren and asstard number two?" I ask Christina.

"Four's puking his guts out and Lauren went to the washroom," Will chuckles. "Who's number one then?"

"Obviously it's you and Uriah and Zeke ties for third," I answer and the guys start an argument with the girls.

My phone vibrates and I see a message from Mr. Cupid.

_I actually completely forgot I am supposed to meet him._

_**Cupid: I'm here, where are you?**_

"I'm going to the washroom," I whisper to Marlene and she nods.

_**Me: Where are you?**_

_**Cupid: I'm on my way to the Ferris wheel.**_

_**Me: So am I.**_

_**Cupid: What are you wearing?**_

_**Me: A flannel shirt with black jeans.**_

_**Cupid: Are you running?**_

_**Me: Yeah.**_

_**Cupid: Good, I am too.**_

My heart explodes when I read the last message.

He is as thrilled to meet me as I am to meet him.

I gaze around and about the Ferris wheel and look around for anyone who seemed to be looking for me.

_**Cupid: I think I see you, turn around.**_

I slowly pivot on my heel, looking up and then an old woman crashes into me and my phone slips from my reach and onto the ground. I bend to grab my phone as the old woman apologizes for her little run in with me.

I smile at her nodding in understanding and she walks away. I dust off my phone and gaze around looking around but I saw no one approaching me. I thought he said he saw me. I thought he was here.

The shrill sound of 'Ain't it fun!' breaks into my thoughts. He's calling me.

"Hey, where are-," I pick up but he cuts me off.

"I'm caught up with something so I can't meet you right now _Tris_," his voice sounded slightly distraught.

"But you-," he hangs up before I could finish.

I stare at my phone dumbfounded.

What just happened?

What do I do now?

I just stand there and stare at my phone expectantly and then it reaches me.

He knows who I am now.

He called me Tris.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: What!?**_

No expectations. No disappointments.

Apparently this quote is one hundred percent true. I wish I hadn't kept so many expectations last night then maybe I could've tricked fate. He told me he was right behind me and could see me, but I couldn't see him.

What I don't get?

Why did he run off?

I pick up my cell from my night stand and look for any messages from him. Not one.

_Me: Are you ok?_

I send that one message. I just hope he answers it.

Looking up at the sun rising, I sigh.

There was absolutely no way I was going to get any sleep with these thoughts. I pad my way to my bathroom and after a refreshing shower, I put on a loose tank top and sweats and head downstairs in the kitchen.

It is six in the morning, and everyone is asleep still. I make some coffee and sit outside on my fountain sipping from it while enjoying the morning air against my skin. It's refreshing that's for sure, especially this morning.

"What are you doing?" a voice brings me out of my thoughts. I turn my face to see Four leaning against the wall in black shorts and a black muscle tee with sweat beading down his face. So an early morning run. "Yup."

"You have eyes right?" I reply and he just stays silent, "Have I rendered the almighty Four speechless?"

"No, I'm just thinking of how much of an idiot you can be for a scholarship brat," he states without emotion.

"So do you do this often?" he asks trying to be civil.

I mean, none of our neighbours want to wake up to our arguments this morning.

"Yeah, you run often?" I ask.

"Why'd you think I run often?" he asks in a serious tone and my eyebrow twitches up with confusion.

Then it hits me and my face twists and he roars with laughter, "Relax Prior, yeah, I run when I can't sleep."

"Do people visualize duct tape over your mouth early into a conversation with you?" I retort.

"Nah, just people who don't have a life," he counters running his hand through his messy brown hair.

"I can see your point, but you're still full of shit," I pat his shoulder faking sympathy and he swats it away. "So how was last night? I'm really trying to know that, that was you and not your parents," I shudder.

"She is NOT my mother and I'm pretty sure they had a better time than kissing random strangers for money."

"So I'm a whore now?" I ask and a look of remorse crosses his face. "I didn't kiss anyone."

"Don't put words in my mouth," he frowns at me.

"But you implied it. Save it and just leave Eaton," I stand up. "You'd be doing both of us a favor."

"Damn it! You are so difficult Tris!" he yells in frustration and storms off.

* * *

I am at my locker placing my first period –English- stuff back in and I'm about to head out when I'm stopped by Peter much to my delight –note the timid use of sarcasm. "Hey there Tris. How was the doctor's appointment?"

"What appointment?" I frown and his smirk just widens.

"For the kissing disease of course," he snickers along with his minions.

_Four._

"Are you sure you were clean when your tongue was down my throat?" he moves his face closer to mine.

"Get lost Peter," Christina shoves me behind her.

"Fine, I'm leaving," he lifts his hands up in defense, "take care of her."

I'm standing there like a statue, unmoving, hot tears rolling down my cheeks and white rage boiling inside of me. I look up to see people throwing discreet glances my way, "Tris, breathe," Lauren rubs my shoulder.

"It's a rumor and everyone will know," Shauna sighs wiping my tears with a tissue.

"Did he do it?" I clench my jaw and my fists roll. Shauna, Marlene and Christina stare blankly at me while Lauren tries to defend him in some sort of way. I just basically got my answer. "I'll be back soon."

I push past them and I know where he is. The football field of course. I pass through gawking student and name calling without looking at them for once. It is only anger inside me and nothing matters more than beating the shit out of him. And I can vaguely hear the girls calling for me to stop.

I stride toward the field where he is giving the rest of the team, huddled around him, instructions.

I yank at his arm and turn him to me. I didn't even give him a chance before I slap him on his right cheek. He stumbles backwards and held his cheek in one hand, "What the hell Tris!" he roars in my face.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Zeke puts a hand on my shoulder. He doesn't know?

"Listen Prior, are you freaking retarded?" he seethes. At least that was better than some freaking disease I don't have. I start backing away when he pulls me by the arm towards him, his eyes darker than before.

"Let go of me!" I hiss at him and the tears spill out, "Are you happy now Eaton? I'm crying now. Isn't that what you wanted?" I spat, "To break me down, that's all that you want to do to me. Only me."

"Like I'd waste my time on you," he snorts.

"What did I ever do to you?!" That question has coursed through me for the past five years of my life.

Never once had I asked it before today, in front of so much people. Even if I did ask him, he'd roll his eyes and ignore me. And guess what, that's what he did today, "I hate you so fucking much Four!" I scream.

"That's alright. I can't stand your existence," he replies simply looking down at me.

The words from his mouth finally put a halt to my tears. I pulled back my arm from his grip.

He has never tried to make me feel so little of myself. "That's alright, the feeling's mutual," I grit out and walk away from the heartless bastard. No one has ever tried to make me feel so little of myself before.

* * *

The cafeteria is filled with lots of students who are chatting, laughing and gossiping about the latest news AKA me.

"That was one hell of a showdown," Christina laughs, "But all the guys are avoiding us."

"I hate him," I say for probably the fiftieth time.

Molly Atwood, a red head, is heading our way. And she only shows up to inform us about school parties. "Hey," she chirps snatching a fry from Marlene's tray only gaining a glare from Marlene and Christina.

"What brings you here?" Shauna straight out asks her.

"Tris are you okay?" she ignores Shauna and turns to me.

"I'm fine. Only the horny boys in this school would actually believe something like that."

"Anyways, I've got good news."

"What party are we going to?" Lauren sips on her diet coke. She's so skinny yet she thinks she needs to lose some weight.

"Gabe's, Friday, at his house," she squeals along with Christina.

"Isn't he in college?" Shauna narrows her eyes at Molly.

"Yup, he back in town and is throwing it for us seniors."

"I'm in, she could use a night out," Lauren laughs nudging my shoulder.

Then I realize everyone is looking at me for a reply, "Fine by me."

"We'll be there," they all say.

"And other news girls," Molly smirks standing on our table, "Camp party is here!"

Camp Party is thrown by Matthew every year. Honestly, it's the highlight or each of our years. Of course, it was thrown for only certain people and we happened to be on that list. It's about the survival of pairs in either a modified version of the Pier or the park near Merciless Mart for the entire night. Needless to say, it's pretty awesome once you have a good partner. "I hope I get you as my partner," Lauren side hugs me.

"This year, you will know your partners on the day and not in advance. The girls will be picking the guys actually. It's the normal dauntless rules, stay the night in the camping site and whoever reaches the 'area' wins."

One piece of good news in light of a bad day.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Party: Part One of Two**_

Believe me; I am currently seeing something worse than a tornado, hurricane and earthquake.

I am watching at Christina, Marlene and Shauna attack my closet for a _dress. Something you'd barely ever find near or on me._

"It's not like anyone's going to notice," I sigh, flopping on my back.

"Don't you realize how hot you are?" Christina asks incredulously placing her hands on her hips. I may be slightly pretty but hot, no way.

Lauren's hot.

Shauna's hot.

Christina's hot.

Marlene's hot.

But me, nope.

This week's events did tire me out and I have no idea why I am going to this party.

God knows, Four is probably going to be there and so is his smart mouth.

How did my life go from no boys to two completely jerkish guys? Four and Mr. Cupid.

"Found one!" Shauna shrieks and holds up a black mini dress with lacing connecting a midriff.

"Are you kidding me?" I snort. It is way too showy and too short.

"Stop acting like a middle aged woman," Shauna piles the rest of the clothes back into my cupboard.

"We have to get you a guy and this dress is perfect," Marlene grins at me. "And sexy, when did you get this Tris?"

"I remember, I bought you that like three weeks ago," Christina states.

"Whatever, we are going to find you a guy and you are wearing this dress."

After everything that happened on Monday, they decide to find a guy for me.

For all I know, every teenage boy in Chicago fears me because I have 'the kissing disease.'

"Chris, just tell her I don't wear dresses," I huff and turn to see Christina, who's on my balcony looking across at the Eatons. I follow her gaze and I find her drooling over a shirtless Four is pacing in his room while on the phone.

"Shauna-," I look to see Shauna and Marlene joining her.

What the hell?

Each of them –except Christina- has a boyfriend who is friends with him for god's sake.

I immediately turn away from his six pack. Fine, he's extremely good looking and probably the best looking guy in Chicago but he has a shitty, over the top derisive personality which makes you lose interest in a guy.

"Oh God, you are so lucky Tris," Christina breaths not taking her eyes off him.

"Try unfortunate," I pinch her arm to catch her attention but she focuses on his abs.

"Don't you like Will?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"It's doesn't mean I can't appreciate something good like that," she sighs and I gag. "And I'm not as bad as the two others who have boyfriends."

Four looks up at us and grins with a wave while still talking into the phone. The girls wave back frantically and Four ends the call while walking out on his balcony- still shirtless, "Are you all coming to the party at Gabe's?"

"Yeah," the girls give him a silly grin. I mean come on, he's just a hormone driven teenage boy who happens to melt the ovaries of any girl –besides me of course- who he passes and winks at. Sadly, my friends are victims.

"What about you?" Shauna asks him with a cheeky grin.

"Definitely," he gives a toe curling, mind numbing smirk towards us. "Wear something warm."

_What?_ It's like 90 degrees out tonight.

"Why?" Christina chuckles.

"Tris is very cold," he deadpans masking all emotions and laughter in his face and I roll my eyes at his stupid statement, "See you girls later," he reenters his room satisfied with himself.

The girls look at me warily and Christina fails to stifle a laugh each earning death glares from me.

It's like he's turning the entire of Chicago against me.

First the kissing disease and now this 'joke'.

I hate him.

I hate Four Eaton.

* * *

I get myself into sticky situations a lot I admit.

But someone please answer me in why it always contains Four?

I make my way through the crowd and towards the sight repeating in my head, "This is just for Lauren."

"Hey baby," I loop my arm around his and smile up at him. I ignore the shot of tingles and keep up the fake smile. He and the brunette bimbo –one for the blondes- seem startled by my presence here.

"Baby?" the brunette looks up at him in confusion and he's too shocked to answer her.

"Yup, he's my boyfriend," I smile in a sickeningly sweet way at Four. Four chokes on his breath, his eyes widen.

"Wow," the girl huffs.

"And I've got that bedroom upstairs reserved for us tonight. What do you say? Should we use it tonight?" I pat his chest and a look of complete horror crosses his face. My work here is complete.

"Oh. My. God. Why does the hot ones always have to be taken?" the girl whines and walks away before Four could defend himself against me. I laugh after she's a distance away and smirk at him, "Consider this revenge."

"Boyfriend?" he glowers through his clenched teeth.

"Aren't I just so good at revenge?" I toss my hair over my shoulder triumphantly. He looks at me like he wants to strangle me but soon it's morphed into a knowing grin. _What the hell is he thinking now?_

"Why don't we use that room?" he moves closer to me. _Shit._

"Don't come near me," I warn backing up.

"Why? I'm your boyfriend right?" he scratches his jaw as if he were thinking.

"That was revenge asstard," I grit taking another step back.

"Good, this is my revenge now," he deadpans stepping even closer than before.

"You're a disgusting person," I sneer as my back hits the wall behind me. Oh no.

"Takes one to know one," he grins as he steps into my personal space, "You're really nervous Bumble Bea."

"Get away from me," I glare at him.

"Are you afraid you won't be able to resist me?" he chuckles leaning one hand over my head.

"No, I'm afraid I might murder you," I retort. _And he laughs, genuinely too._

"Just admit it Tris, you love me this close to you," he snakes an arm around my waist.

"Dream on Eaton," I snort and he pulls me flush against him and glares. "If I say please, will you move?"

"Sure," he smiles and moves closer reflexively.

"Please then."

"Nope," he widens his smile. Wait what!?

"You said you would," I push at his chest and he grins at me from ear to ear. What's his deal?

"Have you ever stopped to think Tris…" he pauses, his breath sending shivers down my spine as it make contact with my ear, "That maybe; just maybe, I enjoy being this close to you," he leans in closer, our noses touching.

"There you are," Lauren's voice rings through my head just as he was about to press his lips to mines. I push him back hard and away from me, my face flushing, "What're you guys doing?" she stares at us suspiciously.

"Nothing," I reply nonchalantly.

"Really? I thought you were going to kiss her Four?" she mumbles with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Um, yeah, he wasn't, just too close to me," I glare at him as _Wanted by Hunter Hayes _starts playing.

Personally, I hate this song with my life, Lauren however, loves it.

"Go dance Lauren! It's your favorite song!" I smile at her.

"Dance with me," Four holds out his hand for her and smiles. Lauren's face lights up with happiness and she takes it, making their way to slow dance with the other couples scattered across the house. Then it hits me.

Why the hell would a DJ play this song at a party?

Usually, they have EDM and Re-Mixes.

I look around the room and my eye catches the DJ. Gabe, who waves me over too.

I weave my way through the crowd and to the table where Gabe stands next to it, "Hey Gabe, great party by the way," I smile at him, "And thanks for saving my friendship back there, he's an oblivious bastard."

"It's no problem. He seemed like he was harassing you," he frowns, "So why are you alone?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you alone here? You are the hottest girl in the room and you don't have a dance partner."

"I like being alone?"

"Very funny Tris. Now dance with me."

"Don't you have a job to do?" I nod to the system and he shrugs.

"I have time for you," he grabs my hand and drags me to the dance area.

As we start to dance, he dips me and spins me, "Do you do this often?" I chuckle.

"What dancing?" he asks and I nod, "Nah. I'm a like a light switch and you turned me on," he drawls.

I burst out laughing saying, "This is pretty f-," a hard body clashes behind me, knocking me into Gabe.

I turn and only to see none other than Four.

I steady myself and stick my foot out as he moves closer to me and trip him, only for him to lose balance and knock into Lauren causing a chain reaction to Zeke and Shauna and other pairs dancing.

The music stops abruptly and we all see Uriah by the system with a microphone in his hand, "It's truth or dare time baby!" he hollers and the people around us scream out in excitement and cheers on for the game.

But playing Truth or Dare with Uriah and Zeke is like asking someone to end your life now.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen: Party: Part Two of Two**_

"Tris!" Christina snaps her fingers in my face, "Zeke asked you truth or dare."

"Oh. Um… Dare?" I question myself in the process and Zeke smirks at me. Oh no!

"Drinking contest with Uriah. Or at least three pints of beer."

"She doesn't drink Zeke," Christina chimes in. _Atta Girl!_

"I'm talking beer here," he shrugs. Like that's anymore reasonable.

"Okay," Christina frowns. _What the hell!?_

"What if I don't?" I ask, cautiously eyeing Zeke.

"Then be ready to give… Four… a lap dance," he grins wolfishly.

"I never signed up for this Zeke," Four growls and for once, I agree with him.

"See you at the bar if you're ready," Zeke ignores Four and waves his finger at me, walking to the bar with the rest of the persons ready to spectate either a lap dance with Four or drinking contest with Uriah.

"Relax, it's just beer, you'll be fine," Lauren squeezes my shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't drink," I scrunch my face at the thought.

"Just swallow it like Mountain Dew," Christina pats my head.

"I hate Mountain Dew," I deadpan, "I don't want to get drunk!"

"Told you this dress would come in handy," Marlene laughs and I glare at her.

"I think I'll just do the drinking contest with Uri," I stand up and head to the bar where Zeke and Four are in an argument and Uriah is pouring some pink drink into the shot glasses. Everyone else is just looking on amused.

"When you can handle it, just drop it and Uri would stop too," Shauna holds me by my shoulders weaving us through the crowd of drunken –I'm soon to be one of them- and wasted high school seniors.

I past the gawking crowd toward the bar. Some were busy in their own world and others were anxiously waiting to see which one I'm going to choose. I approach Zeke and he smirks at me, "So which one Tris? Lap dance, drinking contest or three pints?"

"I'll do the drinking contest with Uriah," I declare and everyone descends into whispers and chatters.

"What?" he asks incredulously.

"I'll. Do. It," I repeat slowly and a small thankful smile etches unto Four's face.

"Fine Tris, Uriah is waiting for you," he says pointing to the bar.

I sit on the barstool next to Uriah with around twenty shot glasses in front of me.

* * *

_**Ten Shots each later…**_

"I give up," Uriah throws his head on the table and I pump my fist in the air. "Tris, you're pretty good for someone who has never gotten drunk before. Or never drank before for a fact."

"Bravo! You did it girl!" Lauren pinches my cheeks and I swat at her hands.

"Lauren, I think someone should take-" the boy with the nice eyes starts and is cut off by someone's scream. Tobias is his name.

Christina, I think, was tackling Savannah to the ground pulling at her hair and eyelashes.

Will, Tobias and Zeke advance towards them and tries to get Christina off resulting in Zeke getting a kick right at his jaw. I gaze at the fight with my eyes fuzzy and head pounding. And my breath reeking of alcohol.

I feel a thug on my hand and I turn to see Gabe, "You okay?"

"I don't think so," I reply as nausea hits me and I stumble on him.

"Let's get you safe," he moves me to a couch. A really soft couch. "I'll get some water for you."

He walks away and my drunk self begins to kick in.

Standing on my feet, I laugh like a maniac and climb onto a large table at the center of the room.

"This is my first time being drunk!" I scream and spin on the table, barely losing my footing. The people around me chuckle and congratulate me. Obviously they are as equally or more drunk that I am right now.

"Celebrate with me!" I grin at the crowd and the cheer in approval. "Sing with me them!" I clap my hands together and they follow me.

It's like I'm the queen and they're my servants.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round," I sing rolling my hands ever each other and they join me. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, all though the town!"

I finish the line with a twirl and the people follow me. Who says being drunk isn't fun?

Oh right, I do.

"The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish. Swish, swish, swish!"

We sing putting our arms together in front of us and move them in sync. "The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, all through the town," We all finish and I end with a small spin and bow.

"Tris!" Lauren's voice spins through my ear.

I walk to the edge of the table with a big fat grin and say, "I'm drunk!"

"I can definitely see that," Lauren looks around her in horror. What's her problem?

"Let's go," Four holds out his hand and I glare at it.

"You make sure," I point at him accusingly with my index finger, "Your hands don't roam anywhere else," I frown and Lauren gasps from my side while the rest of the girls burst out in laughter with the guys in fits of chuckles.

"Get down or I'm getting you down," he warns with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I won't," I challenge him. He shakes his head with a laugh and I notice the tips of his lips turn up.

"Then you leave me no choice," he grins at me and before I could process his words, he grabs me by my waist and throws me over his shoulder. I grab his arms to steady myself and feel his muscles.

He works out.

A lot.

"Put me down now!" I hit his back but it doesn't do anything to him.

"I'm taking her home now," he informs someone and I groan.

"It's okay, I'll take her," Lauren pipes in and I smile.

"I live next door to her and it'll be no problem," he reasons and I groan louder. "See you all later," he says and strides through the front door. We go past the wild crowd and straight to a car, his car. "Shit," he swears and puts my on the hood.

"I forgot my keys with Zeke inside, stay here," he warns, "I'll be right back."

"No!" I grab his upper arm and pull him back before he can walk away from me. "Don't leave me alone Toby!"

"I'll be back soon," he chuckles as he tucks a stray strand of blonde behind my ear, "Be a good girl for me Bumble Bea?" I nod at him and he sprints in the house before I can hold him back again from leaving me alone.

* * *

I wait for ten minutes and he still hasn't come back.

I make my way outside and through the driveway.

Of course he forgot about me.

I've been walking for around fifteen minutes and my heels are killing me.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice emanates from behind me, "I told you to wait by my car."

"I thought you left me," my eyes begin tearing up, "Alone just like you did five years ago."

His face softens and I stumble a bit when I try to walk, "Does your feet hurt?" he point to my heels.

I nod a little, refusing eye contact with him, "How about a piggy ride?" he suggests showing off his cute and soft grin.

That was something he always did with me. He'd have me hop on his back and he'd run all the way back to our houses. I knew I used to tire him but he never complained. That's one of the reasons why we were so close.

"Just so you know, I'm seventeen now and mature," I wink at him and he shoot me one of his infamous grins.

"I know," he runs a heated gaze down my body and my heart begins racing. "But before we do that one, you look like you're freezing Bumble Bea," he puts his black blazer on me and my face flushes. "Hop on."

He turns around and gets on his knees. I wrap my legs and arms around him, "Better hold tight," he grins at me and stands back up securing a grip on my thighs. "You're heavier than before," he sighs over-dramatically.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask him and he nods, "Good, I'm supposed to," I chuckle and he roars with laughter.

I've never once seen _Four_ this carefree around me and I hate to admit it but I really like him like this.

I rest my head on his back listening to his faint heart beat and I drift off.

"Sleep tight Bea," I feel the warm spot on my forehead and me being placed on something soft before I'm fully asleep.

I miss being this close to him.

I generally miss him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: That Effect**_

The shrill of my alarm breaks my sleep and I tumble off my bed trying to press the snooze button.

Did Caleb come pick me up last night?

I look down at my clothes and realize I am still wearing my dress and someone's blazer.

I clutch onto the side of my bed trying to stand up and head for the shower. My phone on my night stand begins playing my ringtone and sheepishly, I answer it with a, "Hello," of some sorts.

_Obviously it has to be him who's calling me at the ungodly hour. _

_Ten A.M._

"I've been ill these past two days, my doctor said I lack vitamin U," I chuckle at his corniness.

"Really? My doctor said I was getting healthier because I lack Vitamin U," I counter and hear him guffaw with laughter. This is so easy for us. I'm angry at him but he seems to light up my day with his laughter.

"You make my morning more interest," I can sense him grinning.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing about you," I roll my eyes. I'm lying, he makes me smile.

"You're so hot, you made me forget my pickup line," he replies as the setting of his modulation changes. British?

"I'm blessed because those are some pretty funny pick-up lines," I bite my lip to hold in a laugh.

"Well at least it's better that the light switch one Gabe used on you," he snorts.

"You know Gabe?" I ask.

"Uh- Yeah, kind of," he replies cautiously, "He's a tool though."

"No he's not," I retort.

"Considering his stupid pick-up line, that kinda makes him," he counters.

"You should hear yourself. You sound like a jealous Brit," I laugh.

"When did this conversation reach me?" he half laughs.

"When you decided to sound like a jealous Brit obviously," I say walking out on my balcony.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away," he chuckles and I laugh along with him.

"That was good," I admit.

"I can show you more than good."

"Clearly, I'm not up for STDs," I roll my eyes and sit on a bean bag chair.

"You tell me I have a dirty mind. I wasn't referring to that," he replies and my face gets heated with too much embarrassment, "No need to be embarrassed, I don't mind it at all," he teases me.

"Shut it Cupid!" I frown. Right now I really don't care if I wake up Four.

"You're the one who started it," he counters, "I gotta go, will call you soon with the next strategy soon Tris."

I get back up ready to go inside my room when the familiar sound reaches me.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round," fills my ears and I turn around to see Four standing on his balcony holding his phone in the air. I widen my eyes and rush to the railing.

"This is gonna go viral," he smirks at me, "How can I be so awesome?"

"Don't you dare do it!" I growl at him and he just laughs at me. Simply just laughs.

"Can you throw me my blazer?" he asks pointing to the jacket over me.

"Delete the video first," I scowl.

"No thank you, I have many more of those jackets," he strolls inside his room.

* * *

"Are you on a suicide mission?" Christina yells at me from my balcony. "He probably keeps that door locked."

"He's an asstard," I say holding onto his railing and swinging myself over, "And I doubt it. He's got a pea sized brain."

"He's a scholarship brat just like you," she points out and I glare.

"We'll keep guard," Marlene sighs eyeing Christina, "He's in the shower so that makes it easier for you."

I pull the door to the side and it opens thankfully and I enter his black and white room which is surprisingly clean for a guy's. "What are you doing in Tobias' room?" a voice behind me says and I turn to see Max.

"What are you doing in Tobias' room?" I counter.

"Touché. Just don't tell him I was using his phone."

"Can I borrow that?" I ask pointing to the phone in his hand and he hands me it, "Thanks."

"Just be gone before he comes out," Max sighs, turning on his heels and out the door.

I head back on the balcony and when I press the home button, it has a freaking pass code.

"There's a pass code," I sputter and Marlene groans, "Do you know what it might be?"

"Try his birthday?" Christina tries to help while Marlene just sits on my beanbag.

I type it in. Nothing.

"Not working," I shout back, "Caleb has a jailbreak flash drive in his room, go get it."

Christina scurries off and leaves Marlene with me.

"Uh oh," she breaks after a moment.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I mouth and she nods in horror.

"Take it to Christina," I throw it at her and she runs inside.

I turn around to meet the smirking dark eyes. He's shirtless and his black jeans are hung low on his hips. "Looking for something," his smirk widens. So he doesn't know Marlene has his phone right now.

"Definitely not you," I retort and back away slightly.

"Your brother is in there and he's naked with a girl, there's no freaking way I'm going in there," Christina shrieks and I turn around just in time to catch the phone. "I'm so sorry."

"Couldn't you have just kept it?!" I yell back clutching the phone to my chest.

"Give me back my phone Tris," his voice approaches me. I turn around to face him and his glare.

"Delete the video in front of me or I'll drop it," I glare back at him and hold the phone away from the balcony. He stands in silence for a while and I narrow my eyes at him. He lunges at me but I dodge and run back inside.

I jump on his bed and he circles me saying, "You are so dead," he threatens and lunges at me again.

This time I manage to jump onto his sofa and run on one side while he's on the other. "Delete it."

"You're being childish," he tries to grab my hand and I run away with a yelp.

"You're being a jerk," I throw a pillow at his face. I try to grab something else to throw but that resulted in a big mistake.

He grabs my arms and pins me against the wall with his body, his arms on each side of my head and against the wall. I tighten the hold of his phone behind my back, "Give it to me Tris. How the hell did you even get up here?"

He snakes his arms around my back and tries to get the phone as I struggle against him. "Get off me."

"How can you be so childish?" he scowls.

"How can you be such a big asshole?" I retort.

"Don't you dare say that!"

"You can't play games like that with me! What did I ever do to you Tobias!?" I try to shove against his chest but he just won't budge. He just stares at me with an indescribable look in his eyes and doesn't move.

"Bea," he sighs painfully and moves closer increasing my heart rate.

I look up in his dark eyes and there's nothing but silence around us. I don't hear the girls talking and I don't concentrate on anything but his eyes which look down at me painfully. I just concentrate on his hard body pressed against my soft, fragile frame. I concentrate on the rounds of continuous tingles running through me. I concentrate on the erratic beating of our hearts sounding as if it were only one to be heard.

He lowers his gaze to my lips then back up to my eyes. My brain has stopped working and I just can't think.

Everything else just spins away when he lowers his head and inches his lips closer to mine. I can't help but stare at his soft lips right in front of mine, just a mere two inches away from mine.

Just when his lips are a breath away from mine, he closes his eyes tightly, almost looking painfully, and pulls away leaving me there.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles then looks back at me, "The phone."

I hand it back to him, blinking with uncertainty. "It's done," he says.

Without looking back at him, I make my way outside and exhale loudly at the turn of events.

Tobias Eaton, you still have that effect on me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: Conflicting Emotions Get You Nowhere**_

It's probably the running which is making my heart beat a mile a minute.

Or it could be the numerous cheesy lines I got from Mr. Cupid today.

I think it's the running though.

I stride past a panting Lauren and further ahead one lap than Christina.

But she isn't making an effort and I quote her, "My hair will frizz up if sweat reaches the roots."

Passing the track captain, Savannah also known as flirts a lot by Christina, is easy, I still don't know why they left her as the captain. Not to boost my ego as high as Four's but, I'm naturally faster than her.

Coach blows her whistle signaling us to stop and I bend holding my knees and breathe. "Prior! I need to ask you something now!" Coach yells and I jog right up to her, "You're not a prissy teenage girl right?"

"I am a teenage girl but not prissy to everyone but Four, what's up?" I reply.

"I need a favor," she smiles and I groan inwardly at the word.

Favor is a short, five letter word with so much meaning in the depths of it.

The meaning to me; deceive, lie and hide. The three most common things people ask favors of.

"I want you to be the MC for the Date Auction next week."

This year the school swaps it around. Instead of the girls bidding on the boys, the boys bid on the girls.

Needless to say, I am glad she asked me to be the MC.

"Sure, once I don't have to be auctioned," I smile and she dismisses me with a nod.

"Girls!" Nita yells catching all our attention, "Huddle round!"

I roll my eyes and proceed to walk forward and to her 'huddle' session. "Well girls, I'm aware you all heard of the auction coming out soon," she starts and everyone lets out some form of saying yes to her.

"Yeah, the guys are doing bidding on us," Savannah grins, "I think Will would want me."

"Don't care," Nita shushes her and I stifle a laugh, "Well, I think Four's gonna bid on me but I really don't care right now. Anyways, don't forget the camp out Saturday. We are going to be scaring the shit out of the guys."

"Hold up, what are we going to do?" Shauna asks.

"Remember last year when they happen to throw all our backpacks in the lake just so we would sleep in the same tent as them?" Molly asks and almost everyone nods. "Revenge is much better than the first trick."

Last year, Al was scared straight of me. He wouldn't even dare to take up my stuff thank God so really, I have no revenge to take on anyone. "Some of us didn't get tricked," Marlene feigns a yawn.

"Yeah because you got your boyfriend last year," Shauna rolls her eyes. "And some were friggin' scared of you."

I'm about to speak when a throbbing pain hits the back of my head and I lose my balance, falling and taking Christina down with me. "I'm so sorry Chris," I get up and lend a hand to her, "Something hit me."

She stoops back down and picks up the ball passing it to me. "One of those dick heads."

I've never heard her so angry with the guys before. I'm always like that, but she, she doesn't really scare them.

Of course the boys couldn't miss hitting one of us down. But they hit two birds with one stone.

And apparently Christina is pretty pissed off with the guys. Especially Will.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asks examining the back of my head. I just nod and glare at the ball in my hands.

"Pass the ball!" Four yells from across the field. I sense the hints of amusement in his voice.

Of course, it had to be him. "This ball?" he nods running his finger through his hair in a way that makes all the girls in this school swoon over him. "No thanks, that would require energy wasted on you Eaton."

He arches an eyebrow but still make his way over to us with the rest of his pack. Lauren face palms as all the other girls tune their attention and make a space around me. I'm guessing this is a showdown to them.

He stands uncomfortably close to me and holds his hand out, "That ball."

"After the apology," I frown.

"Why should I?" he sighs. _Dick_.

"Because it's your fault I have a bump forming at the back of my head," I grit out.

"Hand me the ball or I am going to take it by force," he narrows his eyes trying to scare me.

"I'd like to see you try," I hiss. His smirk faces and I groan inwardly.

"Say hello to the tickle monster," he wiggles his fingers in front of him.

My eyes widen and I turn to run but he pulls me back against his sculpted chest and begins around my torso.

I struggle out of his hold, my laughter the only sound in the air, holding the ball with the best grip I could muster. "Stop it Four!" I screech in laughter, falling to the ground, bringing him down with me.

"Say please," he chuckles, hovering over me with his smoldering grin.

"Please Tobias," I wheeze out and he stops immediately.

I look up into the dark, yet soft, eyes hovering above me as we pant heavily.

"You just said my name," he mutters in my ear, smiling proudly as if he had just won the Nobel Prize. His eyes travel to my lips and back to my eyes repeatedly within a few seconds difference.

"I said your name," I whisper and he tucks my hair behind my ear, out of my face reflexively.

And I realize our lips are only two inches apart.

The reality of the situation hits me when someone coughs loudly, probably to catch our attention and he stands up holding a hand out for me. I ignore it and get up myself, passing the jealous girls and wide eyed boys.

I reach to the locker room where Lauren is pacing from side to side.

"I can't believe-," I'm cut off as she frowns at me.

"Is the eleven year old crush on Tobias coming back?" she asks and I scrunch my nose feigning disgust.

But in reality, the answer is yes.

"No, Lauren I'd-," she cuts me off. Again.

"Then what was that going on at the field," she crosses her arms over her chest, knitting her eyebrows.

"Four being a childish asstard," I try to assure.

"I love Tobias Tris," her voice quivers, "I can't get him out of my head."

"I'll do anything to get the both of your together, trust me," I look into her glassy eyes.

"Promise me you'll make it happen," she hugs me tightly, tears dampening the shoulder of my sleeve.

Then I realize the impact that one promise could make on my life.

Whatever petty feelings I have for Four has to disappear. Ignoring the sinking feeling in my chest, I promise her, "I promise I'll do anything to get you and Four together. No matter how much I can't stand him, he makes my best friend happy," I smile at her, letting go and she walks away with a wide smile on her face.

"And no matter how many feelings I still have for him," I mutter turning and heading to my locker.

I have to lose these feelings.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Camp Out Part One Of Three**_

Camping is an outdoor activity which I have learnt to love over the past two years.

And only because of the annual camp out hosted by Matthew for our school.

The first year we came, I had gotten Uriah. We made Zeke pee his pants by putting on the Psycho ringtone on his phone then decided to call him. The best part of that was when he stepped on Christina's white skirt, she went ballistic and tried to beat the hell out of him.

And since that year, they made sure Uriah and I never got each other ever again. They decided to just hand us the balloons and since they know who's in which, they're cheats.

Last year, I got Albert or as he calls himself, Al. He's a big kid and really, he's extremely weird and off. But thanks to being afraid of me, he knew not to pull that stupid prank and make me sleep in the same tent as him.

And today is the big day everyone has been waiting for. Camp out at the Amity Orchards. Amity is also a big part of our school, yes, but they are so hippie, they made a mini forest at the extension of Millennium Park.

And I have to wait four hours to find out who the hell I'm supposed to spend twelve hours of my life with.

And hopefully, it isn't anyone too bad.

* * *

"Tris! What am I going to wear?" Christina bursts into my bedroom.

"Hello to you to," I reply sarcastically and she meets me outside on my balcony, "Tracks, sweater and a backpack with equipment. Oh and the sneakers or just anything that would cover your entire foot."

"What are you doing outside?" she asks sitting on one of the bean bags.

"Thinking of my life."

"Then why are you watching directly into Mr. Bad Boy's bedroom?" she wiggles her eyebrows and I gag loudly.

I didn't even realize I was watching there until she mentioned it, "I made an impossible promise."

"What and who did you promise?" she pushes.

"I promise Lauren," she gives me a look, "That I'd help her get together with Four. I know I was so stupid to promise something as big as that and I know in the end one of us is going to get hurt and it's going to be me."

Christina side tracks a little and asks, "What do you mean by it's going to be you? Why would you get hurt?"

"I may or may not still have feelings for an old childhood friend who I grew to hate but now I don't know-."

Christina cuts me off by clamping my mouth, "You're rambling Tris and you just said you like Four."

"No, I said I have feelings for him. Completely different," I shake my head.

"It's amazing though. Lauren has feelings for _your_ best friend and she had that crush since we were like ten and it was predictable. When you finally admitted you had a crush, you were eleven and I was shocked to the fullest extent. I mean the 'Tris Prior' having feeling for someone other than her family, wow. And by the time you're twelve he goes, 'stay away from me'. Do you think he knew you had a crush on him or something?"

"Probably but I didn't make it as obvious as Lauren. I mean she was dropping the hints," I answer.

"Why don't you tell him you have feelings for him? He might reject you and you'll lose those feeling waking it easier," she goes back to the original topic. "I mean who knows, he might even like her himself."

"Like a little sister," I laugh. And I'm sounding jealous again. And honestly, I hate this side of me.

"Tris," she starts in a warning tone, "Just be careful. He might hurt you."

"I'm just going to lose the feelings. He's not going to hurt me anymore," I reassure her with a small smile.

"He's a heart breaker and if it's one thing about Four Eaton, he likes to stay with his reputation."

"You don't have to tell me something I already know Christina," I huff and get up, going into my room.

"I'm just saying, don't get racked up in him, you should leave Lauren to get him by herself."

"You're right," I laugh dropping on my bed, "Now I just have to wait for nature to take its course. It could go horribly wrong like an earthquake or it could go like spring, slow, steady and peaceful."

"I know you're hoping it goes horrible," Christine mumbles sitting next to me, "And I'm not wearing sweats."

* * *

The camp out had its usual turnout, everyone in the dauntless section of our school.

Most of the time, some people like Eric and Peter vandalize the property for the Amity to clean.

It's a shame they are so nice, they can't talk back or argue.

I'd never survive being there for a day.

"Tris!" Uriah yells breaking me out of my trance, "You better pick a good balloon."

I grab a light blue balloon by its string and stand next to Lauren shooting her a smile, "Four's favourite colour is blue," she smiles back hinting something I couldn't quite decipher in her tone.

"You think his name is going to be in this one?" I ask pointing to my balloon and she nods, "Fine, I'll just take another."

I hand her mines and head back grabbing a purple balloon instead. "Is she seriously serious?" Marlene whispers in my ear nodding to Molly who has her hand on Uriah's shoulder, "Bitch forgot he has a girlfriend."

"Do you think she got Uriah?" Shauna asks eyeing Molly down hard, "It's not like if they're planning to do the sleep tent thing again and if they are, we'll just take their maps and ditch them like we discussed."

"Why did you switch with Lauren? His name is probably in that balloon you gave her Tris," Christina hisses at me, pulling me into a bush, "You need to talk to Mr. Bad Boy and maybe when he's ready to explode he would do it in seclusion. It's a win-win situation for you and Lauren."

"Christina, it could also be in this balloon," I hold it up for her. "Chill out a little."

All this anxiety in her, she's hiding something from me.

And I have no idea what it is.

* * *

"Girls! Do you all have a balloon?!" Matthew shouts and everyone shout a yeah. "So I can't believe it's been three years since we began this thing-," he starts his extra boring speech and I zone out.

_Four or five minutes later…_

"When I say pop, you pop-," he's cut off by a loud pop and Savannah holding a slip in her hands.

"Hey, you said pop," she defends putting her hands up in the air. "Where is Will anyways?"

Christina growls next to me and I pat her back encouragingly. Who knows, she'll probably get someone better.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, are all the guys here?" Matthew asks and everyone says some form of yes.

"Pop!" Matthew yells jumping off the table and unto the plush grass.

I pull off a pin in my hair and press it down unto my balloon ignoring the rest of the popping sounds around me.

The slip falls to the ground right side up and I catch a glimpse of the name sprawled neatly in the center.

_Four._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: Flashbacks**_

"_Tris. Tris. Tris," Tobias keeps poking my upper arm to grab my attention away from my game Counsel._

"_What?" I growl with an angry look in my eyes, "You are really irritating sometimes Tobias."_

"_That's why you love me so much," he chants and my heart constricts at the word._

_No, love is too much of a strong word. _

_Like, yeah, love, no way._

"_What do you want?" I ask again and he drops his head on my lap playing with my hair. Fine then._

"_I want my mom to feel better," he sighs, "She's just getting worse and worse every time I visit her."_

_Mrs. Eaton has been in and out of the hospital for the past five months. _

_This time she's staying her longest, five weeks and counting. But, I hear from my mom that she's going to be released soon and as much as I want to tell Tobias, my mom made me swear I can't. _

_It's a surprise for his thirteenth birthday. _

"_Don't worry, she's going to get better soon, I promise you that," I wrap my small pinky finger around his slightly bigger one, "I promise Tobias."_

* * *

I always wondered if that promise that I made was the reason he began hating me. After all, the late Mrs. Eaton never did get better than her per usual state since that day I had promised him.

I look at him with a little bit of fear in my eyes and he doesn't know I got him yet.

"As for you, I was wrong, you friggin got Four," Christina chuckles loudly in front of me snapping his attention towards me. Thank you so friggin much Christina! I could have just ditched this year. "You are welcome."

I earn jealous glares from the girls and believe it or not, some guys.

I look over at Lauren who sends me a sad smile and she walks over to Al.

"You and I huh?" Four asks walking over and I nod looking down at the ground thinking one thing.

"You and I," I confirm grabbing onto the strap of my bag, "Let's just get this over with."

This is going to be one long night.

* * *

_I'm not like regular eleven year olds. I mean what eleven year old reads The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. It's so cliché, sitting on my balcony with the snow falling gently while reading a romance novel. Cliché is the word._

"_Tobias!" I hear someone shout from the view and sound of his room to my balcony._

_I, being my usual curious eleven year old self, check it out. _

_I see him and Lauren playing a game and I raise my left eyebrow. Weird. _

_They usually never do anything without me._

_She cuddles deeper into his side causing a burning rage to rise inside of me._

_I think this is what jealousy is. _

_But, why would I be jealous of Lauren? After all, we're all just friends._

* * *

My feet are killing me. We've been walking further into the area for three hours straight and not to mention the fact that we've been going up a sloping area. This is complete torture. And only silence too.

Extremely awkward silence. "Can we stop for the night now?" I plead with Four. "My feet are killing me!"

"Umm, sure, if you want to," he shrugs, "Or I can give you a piggy back ride," he grins cheekily.

* * *

"_Tobias! I'm tired of walking! My feet are going to give out soon!" I complain and he laughs halting right in front of me, "Why did I follow you to the longer route again?"_

"_We can't stop and it's only five more blocks Bea," he states._

"_I wanna ride," I grin widely at him, "Like on Saturday!"_

"_That was from my yard to yours Bea, this is so much longer," he whines, "Now I'm sounding like you."_

_I groan and he smiles at me before crouching on the ground for me to hop on. "Hop on Bumble Bea."_

_And he made the entire trip home. Not to mention he continued doing this whenever I was tired after today._

_He was a great friend. And then I lost him. _

_To Lauren?_

* * *

"No, it's fine, we can just camp out here for the night and then get up earlier and finish this thing," I send a tightened smile towards Four. I stoop down next to a tree and lean against the large bark.

_On his face, a look of anger and hatred with redness filling the once pale skin. _

_What's wrong with him?_

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"How am I looking at you?" Four breaks me out of my trance sitting next to me. "Tris, you're freezing."

He grabs my blanket from my backpack and wraps it tightly around me. "Why did you tell me to stay away from you?" I couldn't help but ask him once again, "I don't remember doing anything to you. Was it the promise?"

"What promise?" he asks clearly confused.

"Don't you remember when I told you that your mom would get better? I promised you that she would get better even though she was getting worse every day. I am horrible," my voice quivers.

"Tris, you didn't have a say in it. No one did. Not me, not my dad, not you," he hugs me to his chest, "We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, I just hoped it would happen later and it did. When I was fifteen."

* * *

"_Come on Tobias! You're going to need to know how to climb a tree sooner or later!" I yell from my balcony._

"_I'd rather it be later then!" he shouts back and I groan, "You know I'm afraid of heights Bea!"_

"_Be a little dauntless!"_

_And he didn't do it. Like he said, he'd rather do it later._

* * *

"What do you hate me?" I ask and this time, even if I don't get an answer, I'm not going to bother and ask ever.

"You hated me first. Lauren told me all those things you said about me."

"Enlighten me, what the hell did I say about you?" My voice is now raised and my face is a burning red.

He lets his grip go and stands up, "You were the one who began to hate me first. Because I was always scared of my father you called me a coward who can't stand up for myself. You told Lauren that you hated me."

I let out a sardonic laugh, "Never, I never said that. You know me good enough to know that I thought –actually still think- of you as the bravest person in my life. I would never hate you. It's too strong a word."

"Really? Because you screamed to the entire of our gym class on the field that you hated me," he refreshes my memory. "And why would Lauren lie about that Tris? It was pretty believable since you were avoiding me."

"Because I'm a threat," I whisper to myself stammering up, "She set me up."

"Why the hell would she do that Tris?" he asks stepping back up to me.

"Because I was a fucking threat to her," I say through gritted teeth, "She was afraid she'd lose you… to me."

"But-," I cut him off.

With my lips.

A flicker of surprise crosses his face when I grab the neckline of his shirt and pull him down to my head level pressing my lips to his. I don't blame him; my actions surprised me too, probably even more than him.

He freezes at first but then he melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me unbelievably closer to him. I memorize how much touches his lips made in contact with my skin going down my jaw, off the crook of my neck, laying small, gentle kisses down the length of my neck moaning when my hands travel up his shirt and to his sculptured chest where his heart beats a mile a minute. No doubt mine is to.

What am I doing?

This is so wrong.

Lauren would hate me, she loves him.

But then again, she set me up.

I push away blinking a few times and catching my breath. "I have been trying to do that for the longest time Tris," Four says, his eyes as wide as mine, "I just didn't think I would anytime soon," he combs his fingers through his hair.

_What the hell did I just do?_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen: Campout Part Two of Three **_

_**Third Person**_

Christina's veins pulses with excitement when she takes the first glance at the card on the ground next to Tris' feet. It of course read her friend and Tris' enemy, Four. And why would she want her friend to be with him?

But she has her reasons; for one thing, he was playing with her best friend's feelings.

She realized that he was in fact, Mr. Cupid, the notorious and calm kept bastard who was supposed to be helping Tris with Lauren and himself. The crazy thing about it, Four is no Mr. Cupid in real life.

Four's number was spammed by some girls in their grade and sent out as Mr. Cupid. Christina had realized that Tris was in contact with Mr. Cupid a day when she had borrowed her phone to make a call to her mother.

But she wasn't calling her mother; she wanted to figure out why Tris had sent herself the text from Christina's phone. And then she figured out that Tris was trying to get Lauren and Four together but she still didn't know who was Mr. Cupid exactly. Well that was until she read the text, _**I'm stupid for you, **_from Mr. Cupid. It was easily known as Four's biggest pick up line to her. It makes a girl's heart melt and undoubtedly, Tris' too.

Tris fell deeper into texting and talking to Mr. Cupid, in the car, in her bedroom and even on the porch before the camp out, Christina could see the faint outline of her messages on her phone and on the top, _**Mr. Cupid.**_

She had recently confronted Four in school about him playing Tris and the truth revealed to Christina is, he's afraid he'll lose Tris again if she were to know that she was flirting with her arch enemy himself.

Christina, of course, swore not to tell. But it didn't mean that she wasn't trying to ruin any chances of Four and Tris in the nearby future. 'Tris deserves someone better,' she thinks over and over in her mind.

And it's true to Four too.

No one deserves someone to lie to them like how he is lying to Tris.

She glances around looking for Tris to remind her to talk to Four but it seems like they already left. She looks at the card in her hand and looks around for Uriah. 'At least I got someone I know,' she tells herself.

She walks over to the glum looking Uriah and pats his shoulder with a sad smile. They both knew the two people they wanted but were unlucky to that extent. "Hey, let's go, we could win this thing, who knows?" she tries.

Uriah looks over to her with a wicked grin and says, "Let's follow in the direction of Four and Tris. I'd like a good show and both of them fighting will be the best," he chuckles in the end and begins in the direction.

They keep their distance behind chatting quietly among each other, "They're stopping," Uriah holds his hand out, stopping Christina from walking further with a bump to her upper chest, "And cuddling?"

Christina peeps her head at the sight. No doubt that is Tris. But snuggled with Four, unbelievable. "Why do you hate me?" Tris asks, nuzzled into Four's chest while he plays with her blonde curling hair.

Christina has always loved Tris' naturally curling hair. Much easier than risking the burn of the iron on her hair.

"You hated me first. Lauren told me all those things you said about me," Four answers and instantly Christina and Uriah figures out that Four and Tris were talking about their childhood. Christina's face drops.

She knows the answer. Four told her. She just didn't want Tris to know.

If she did, she'd fall even more for him. And Christina couldn't let Tris fall harder for Four.

Uriah and Christina stood behind two different trees and listened in on the conversation.

"Enlighten me, what the hell did I say about you?" Tris' voice grew startling the two listening into the chat.

"You were the one who began to hate me first. Because I was always scared of my father you called me a coward who can't stand up for myself. You told Lauren that you hated me," Four's voice reaches the same volume as Tris' from before. That part is new for Uriah; he never knew Four as well as Tris and Lauren.

But something in immediacy of hearing this told him that Laure was setting one of his best friends up.

"Never, I never said that. You know me good enough to know that I thought –actually still think- of you as the bravest person in my life. I would never hate you. It's too strong a word," Tris hints anger in her voice.

"Really? Because you screamed to the entire of our gym class on the field that you hated me," Uriah snickers discreetly, "And why would Lauren lie about that Tris? It was pretty believable since you were avoiding me."

"She set me up."

Uriah fist pumps in the air knowing his theory is right and Christina's face drains, losing colour.

"Why the hell would she do that Tris?" Four asks stepping just one step closer to her.

"Because I was a fucking threat to her," Tris swears, her eyes wide with realization.

Christina is accustomed to hearing her swear. But the reaction from Uriah, you could tell he isn't.

"She was afraid she'd lose you… to me."

Uriah snicker whispering to Christina, "This is like a chick-flick."

In response, Christina rolls her eyes and continues in on the conversation. "But-."

Christina and Uriah look at each other for a second, baffled, then turn back only to see Four and Tris kissing passionately and lustfully in the case. And by the position they were in, Tris had initiated the kiss.

Uriah fakes a faint earning a glare from Christina.

Four and Tris, they didn't notice or hear Uriah's comedic moment; they were too caught up in their own little world together, happy and care free at the moment. They were happy together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Christina however, is fuming. She didn't realize that Tris is the one who started the kiss.

"I have been trying to do that for the longest time Tris," Four says, his eyes as wide as Tris', "I just didn't think I would anytime soon," he combs his fingers through his hair, his muscles bulging through his shirt.

Tris looked away thinking to herself what she had done just now. Thinking about Christina's plan to get rid of those aching feelings in her chest. But now, the aching went down just a little. She has hope.

Christina buries her face in her hands knowing Four just reeled Tris in deeper.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Tris stutters as he makes his way closer to her. "Wait, what?"

"I said, I've been wanting to do that for the longest time," he pins her against the tree as her thin legs wrap around his waist and her hands making their way down and down his back. "And I'm going to do it again."

Four presses his lips to hers once again, this time trying to make it even better than the last one. Not that it is humanly possible to get a better first kiss with Tris. It's obvious how much he enjoys making her feel special.

Though the feeling in his chest of not telling her, he's 'Mr. Cupid' pains him.

'Maybe I should tell her,' he thinks to himself. 'Or I can get a new phone number.'

Engrossed in the kiss, Tris places her hands around his neck trying inevitably to close any air space between the two of them. Something in her makes her wonder if someone is watching them. Lauren probably.

Four's lips travel down Tris' neck earning soft moans from her mouth to escape.

It's music to his ears.

And he knows not to go any further that that with her. He shouldn't. And he wouldn't.

She deserves so much more respect.

Christina sighs looking back up to see her best friend pinned against a tree making out ravenously with her now arch enemy. "Come on Uriah, I'm not going to stay here to see them have sex," Christina texts him.

Uriah chuckles softly at the message and replies, "They aren't going to be fighting anytime soon."

Then the idea came to Christina while standing up and heading away with Uriah.

Tris would hate him if she knew.

If Four hasn't told Tris about his fake identity, why not give Tris the surprise of her lifetime?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty: Campout Part Three of Three: Finding Out**_

_**Third Person**_

Christina and Uriah continue along a trail leading them to a small lake still close enough to hear an argument between Four and Tris. "Why'd you stop here?" Uriah asks genuinely confused at Christina's actions.

Christina knew that a text from 'Mr. Cupid's' phone to Tris' might have worked out for Tris to know the truth about Four. She sent a simple, _**"Zeke, Tris fell for me again, and it's time to crush her again –Four."**_

When she was sure the couple were both asleep in their separate tents, she snuck into Four's tent and bag, when Uriah was asleep of course, and sent the text to Tris. Now, she's just waiting for the aftermath.

And knowing her best friend, she wakes up early in the morning, around two or three, because she gets hungry during her sleep. And Christina still wonders how she has such a skinny body, perfect in fact.

It is two A.M. and Christina and Uriah have a practically perfect view of their campsite and proper hearing while maintaining good distance from Tris and Four. Not to be suspected, checked.

Uriah slept like a brick last night, completely lifeless. But, he awoke around the time Christina had left for Tris and Four's campsite which is now a few mere meters away from theirs. He wonders what she was doing there.

He took out a bag of beef jerky taking one before passing it to Christina who had the widest smile on her face. Even wider than the myth from that horror movies, Smiley. "Chris, what's with the smile?"

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood," she replies grinning widely at him. 'Is her jaw broken?' he thinks to himself.

Uriah just rolls his eyes and dismisses the suspicion muttering under his breath, "Girls and their hormones."

* * *

Tris went to sleep a few moments earlier than Four that night, around half eleven to be exact.

And she woke for her regular 'midnight snack' at half two in the morning. She'd packed an extra pack of Oreos and Hershey's Milk Chocolate Kisses in her bag craving the early morning chocolate and cookie duo.

She is halfway through her miniature pack of Oreos when she realizes the flash in her bag. 'Probably my phone,' she thought while making her way over to it. And it was a message from Mr. Cupid himself.

She opens up her messages only to see a peculiar message to Zeke?

"_**Zeke, Tris fell for me again, and it's time to crush her again –Four."**_

Her heart constricts at the words before her.

Four was playing- no, is playing her- all this time. And those few words Tris had mentioned in their interview were true to her, "Once a jerk, always a jerk." He was her Mr. Cupid, yes. Does he mean anything to her? Yes.

Tris thought that maybe, just maybe, she would have understood of he told her before that he was Mr. Cupid. For quite some time, even if she doubted herself, she was starting to believe it was him from his words.

But this message, it crossed all the boundaries with her.

The one stray tear rolls down her right cheek and onto the screen of her phone.

She whispers to herself, "He isn't worth your tears anymore Tris."

He got what he wanted, to crush her again. 'It's like a game to him,' Tris keeps thinking. 'A game with me.'

Ignoring the tears in her eyes, she steps out of her tent and continues to dismantle it until it's into its many pieces once again. "Tris?" Four's voice rang behind her turning on something in her.

Rage, that's it.

* * *

Uriah begins falling back to sleep when he heard a loud shout, "Stay the hell away from me!"

Instantly he recognizes the voice as Tris', his best friend, the little sister he never had.

Sprinting upward, he hurried to the scene to see Tris backing cautiously away from Four.

'What the hell just happened?' he asks himself before approaching the shakened up girl.

* * *

Christina smirks to herself peeping behind a tree at Tris, who has tears streaming down her cheek.

The way she had flinched away by Four's touch and the guilt eating stare she had given him.

Christina almost felt guilty.

She was trying to prevent her best friend from being heart broken.

And that's what she caused.

A heartbroken Tris.

* * *

"Tris," Four's voice is cautious and slightly trembling. He's afraid, he's worried, and he's overwhelmed with the different emotions he could sense from his touch on his shoulder. The way she winced at his touch.

"Don't," Tris warns scooting away from him, her camo trousers slightly picking up dirt under her.

"What's wrong?" he asks confused. What had he done this time?

The answer is quite simple; Nothing.

Christina however had decided to make his life miserable with one little text.

Four is losing the only person who means something to him since his mom died. What happened to her?

"Stop pretending you don't know," Tris' voice began to rise by each word as she stood to her feet balancing herself on a nearby tree bark, "Should I call you Four? Or should I begin calling you Mr. Freaking Cupid?"

No doubt to Tris, her words stung him hard. "Let me explain," he tries to reason with her with no avail.

"There's no explanation needed, just stop playing me will you?" she grabs her stuff which she had recently began packing away and turned back to him, "Find some other girl to crush, you've done that to me enough."

"What?" the word came out as the only thing he could've said or thought.

Now even Tris is confused, but the anger inside her took the betterment of her personality, "You are a shitty, condescending, deceiving dipshit. And I just don't understand why you have to be like this to me."

"How am I being to you? Honestly, I have no idea what I could have done to you over a three hour time slot."

The thought still didn't occur to Tris. And the thought to check his own phone didn't occur to Four.

"Just," she starts softly and her voice came to an unbelievable volume, "Stay the hell away from me!"

Four winces at her words towards him and he couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong Tris?"

The tears flow from her eyes freely now, she couldn't help herself anymore. The fiery exterior is gone now. She had finally given in to the feeling of a broken heart for the first time in her life.

"What did you do to her?" Uriah comes out from the side trail approaching Tris.

"I have no freaking clue," Four answers truthfully and Tris just looks up at him in disbelief.

"You know what? I'm freaking leaving now. And just stay the hell out of my life Four!" she spits at him before getting up and storming away in the opposite direction of the end of the trail they had taken leaving Uriah and Four even more confused than before.

She left with no explanation and leaving Four asking Uriah, "What the hell did I do now?" just to receive a simple shrug from the wide-eyed Pedrad.

* * *

Four sat there until the final call off of the game. He'd pack away his stuff and was ready to leave now.

But he couldn't, not yet.

He needed to understand why Tris freaked out on him. What happened? Who told her?

"Four," Zeke's voice came from behind him, "Where the hell is Tris?"

"Home probably, I don't know," he admits looking at the space between his legs, "I got up to a shuffling sound outside and Tris was crying, on the ground. She was scared of me I think. Something about me crushing her."

"No, there's more to this story," Lauren's pitch broke the calm in Four. "There has to be."

"You are the fucking reason she hated me in the first place Lauren!"

"That's why I assume, you two figured it out last night and decided to make out against that tree," Uriah adds.

Four's mind spoke for him, "I don't know what happened since then."

Christina looks at the way Four's body hunches, like her gave up his strength. The way his eyes speaks out pain and despair in the depths of the shade of blue. She just wants to tell him the truth, but she can't.

Her phone pings and a message from Tris is on the lock screen.

_Can we meet? At Starbucks? ~Tris_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One: What If**_

_**Third Person**_

Tris drives, just keeps driving without stopping for the past seven hours.

Somehow she doesn't want to go home nor does she want to stop just anywhere.

If she stops, _he_ might just catch up with her and find her.

She pulls to the side of the road, Abernathy Road to be exact, and takes out her phone to message the only person she seems to think she can trust right now. The only person who hasn't lied.

_Can we meet? At Starbucks? ~Tris to Christina. _

_Christina, the one she thinks she can trust the most._

* * *

The pang of guilt rang through Christina and she took one more glance at Four before replying to Tris:

_I have some explaining to do, I'll see you in around fifteen minutes at the mall? ~Christina to Tris._

She hoisted her bag securely around her shoulders and discreetly left the scene with Zeke following not too far behind.

After all, Tris and Christina should have remembered, he works at Starbucks in the mall.

She hops into her small, black Mini Cooper and speeds down to Starbucks thinking one thing only, 'Tris is so going to hate me once she finds out.' But after all the lying, how can Tris still trust someone?

Especially since the three people who lied the most to her have all been her _closest_ three friends.

* * *

After Zeke went home, took a shower and changed into his much hated work uniform, he headed to his favorite place on earth, Starbucks. He only works there so he could earn his own money rather than collect daily allowance like Uriah. He knows his mother is struggling without their father so he'd be taking one less burden off her shoulders. And ordinarily, Tris comes and keeps him company at the front barista in the mall.

His smile widened when he recognizes the small blonde frame in a new outfit from last night. She'd left early and was pretty upset with Four but Zeke didn't know why. Frankly, no one knew, not even Four himself.

Only Christina.

Instead of her continuing up to the barista counter like Zeke normally expects her to every time she comes, she stopped short at a table for two obvious to be waiting for someone at the far end of the store.

Zeke with a cheeky grin and notepad to write on, walks up to her and says, "Are you ordering because this seat is for paying customers?" After bringing her attention back to him, Zeke's smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"Your dick head of a best friend is what's wrong," she lets out a sardonic laugh, "Can I get two black coffees and maybe two chocolate chip muffins?"

'So she's meeting Christina here?' Zeke thought scribbling down her order.

Christina never did let Tris continue drinking the Caramel Latte she always buys. So she'd simply replace it whenever Christina is around with a black coffee even if it's so much less flavorful like the other one.

_She's at Starbucks waiting on Christina, I'll listen in but DON'T come yet ~Zeke to Four. _

Zeke looks back at Tris and sighs, thinking, 'What does she think you did wrong Four?'

* * *

The black, white and coral silhouette approached Tris with a nervous expression on her face. The same expression Tris gets from Christina anytime she's lying to her. "You're coffee was getting cold."

"Thanks," Christina smiles sitting oppositely from Tris, "Why did you call me here then?"

The bluntness of Christina's question shocked Tris. 'So she is hiding something from me,' Tris thinks.

"I just wanted a friend to talk to and it seems I have none right now," Tris answers with the same amount of bluntness in her tone. "So I'd appreciate if you'd try to be a good friend a listen right now."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to listen. Everyone was worried about you, Four especially," Christina whispers the last part so Tris could barely hear, "You just got up and took off without anyone knowing where you were for the past seven freaking hours, you don't think I'd be like this right now?"

Her words shock Tris. She didn't think that everyone would have been worried. Especially not the dick head.

"I'm sorry Christina; it's just that everyone is freaking lying to me today. You, Lauren, Four," Tris sighs.

"So you know?" Christina asks, the depths of guilt peaking in her tone.

"So you are lying to me?" Tris counters.

Christina fell for Tris' trick alright.

"Let's just say, Four didn't send you that text, I did."

* * *

Zeke listens in closely on their conversation which isn't so hard for him due to the volume both Christina's and Tris' voices began to reach. He might have to kick them out if the manager was hearing them soon enough.

"Let's just say, Four didn't send you that text, I did," Christina breaks, her volume going down.

Is this the reason why Tris officially hates Four with all the hatred inside her?

And Zeke knows how much hatred she could have for such a small person.

_Check your last message to Tris. Apparently Christina was on your phone ~Zeke to Four._

* * *

Uriah had finally gotten Four to go home after a long protest, Uriah got him by saying he'd take his game counsel when he wasn't there so never the less, Uriah was still with him when he had gotten the first text from Zeke about Tris.

_She's at Starbucks waiting on Christina, I'll listen in but DON'T come yet ~Zeke. _

The only word Four had only seemed to see at the time was yet.

He's now in the middle of Halo with Uriah and awaiting any information from Zeke.

He knew if Tris knew he was listening into their conversation –in a way that is- she'd hate him even more.

But he wants to know why she hates him as much as she does right now.

"Zeke sent you a message about a message," Uriah says in monotone, not taking his eyes off the screen, "Something about checking the last text message you sent to Tris."

* * *

"I sent you that message," Christina deadpans leaving Tris wide eyed, furious and shameful to admit that her group of friends are more like a pack of liars, "But it was only to show you that he was lying to you."

"He could have told me himself. I would have been angry but I would have tried to understand Christina. And seriously? You were lying to me too!"

"What if he was actually going to hurt you afterwards? What if I was right about that?"

"What if he wasn't and you were wrong? I'm pretty sure the way he was freaking confused when I confronted him last night is because he wasn't going to hurt me Christina," Tris cries attracting Zeke's attention back again.

"I'm sorry Tris," Christina apologies finally, "I was just... I was trying to protect you."

"I'm freaking done with trying to help people, it just screws up my life," Tris groans throwing her head back in frustration.

The thought occurred to Christina but not to Tris.

Lauren is the reason this entire thing started, all because Tris wanted to help her 'best friend'.

"Don't stop trying to help people, just be cautious of what you're trying to help them do," Christina tries to change back Tris' declaration.

"Fine then, I give up on romance, because I suck at it, I mean, even Peter of all people said that."

"No, just start back slow with Four, don't rush like what Uriah and I saw last night," Christina defends Four.

He did only one thing wrong and that was not telling her he was Mr. Cupid.

"No I just need a break from him and Lauren. I can't believe them, they were the two closest friends I had and even longer than you."

"Just take it into consideration because it's my fault he's probably still at those stupid Orchards wondering why you got so freaking upset with him."

"Fine," Tris huffs but in her mind she knows he'll have to do a lot better than Christina backing him up.

* * *

Zeke listens in intently at the two girls chatting back and forth about the situation Christina put Four and Tris in.

_She says she needs a break from you ~Zeke._

_I'm going to win her back ~Four._

_And how will the almighty Four do that? ~Zeke_

_I have a plan ... ~Four._

Zeke reads thoroughly through the 'plan' his best friend set out and he replies to it.

_If Shauna and I were in this position, I'd use this ~Zeke_

_It is freaking genius~ Zeke._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Date Auction: Part One**_

You know what's more fun than watching slutty girls being sold to the horny teenage boys at our school?

Being the one who gets to comment on their personality, traits and looks.

And like Jeanine and Tori said, "You can't be biased for your friends. You have to be completely honest here Beatrice."

She should take back her words because I will be like Christina and let the words fling out of my mouth no matter how rude, rash or inconsiderate.

I stand at the edge of the extended platform with the microphone with me and in an ivory topped with a black skirted dress and matching black stilettos to define my actual height. And very minimal makeup.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to West Minister's annual Charity Dinner and Date Auction!"

The boys go in wolf whistles while the adults clap and smile up at me. In the distance, I lock eyes with my mother and father sitting near the back with Caleb. My mom smiles warmly at me and I grin back at her before turning away.

It's amazing how much money the parents at this school have. Nearly every one of them have a check book out.

"Okay so normally everyone is accustomed to the girls buying the guys am I right?" I ask and everyone erupts into some form of yes, "Now the guys get a turn to buy every school girl with the exception of myself."

Some of the guys groan and I chuckle looking away, "So… Half of the proceedings from this auction will be going to the school but the other half will be going to the American Cancer Society," I smile at the Eaton's table where Mr. and Mrs. Eaton along with Max and minus Four are sitting.

"I don't think I introduced myself, my name is Beatrice, but if you want just call me Tris for any questions, and I will be your host and I'll be introducing the girls for you today. You all understand how this goes; the highest bidder gets the girl."

"Can the parents bid?" a man from the back asks interrupting me.

"Yes, parents can bid in order to protect their daughters from the horny guys at this school," I reply with a straight face and everyone, except for the boys, bursts out with laughter, "Just have your cash and check books nearby."

"Okay as I was saying, the highest bidder gets the girl they bid and you can bid on more than one girl even if you have already gotten one. So, I think that's all I need to tell you and they can send their first girl down."

The music known as, 'She looks So Perfect' by 5SOS starts.

Honestly, this is a really good song for this kind of event although I can't stand them.

I hear heels clinking down the catwalk specifically made for the charity fashion shows, auctions and showcases.

And down comes Nita standing next to me with a hand on her hip and a falsetto smile which makes me want to gawk with laughter instead on commenting on her. She, of course, had to be the one in the cut out, short red dress.

"Juanita is her name but most of us call her Nita. And you guys know her from her charm, wit and cleverness. I'm surprised there still are a few guys who were able to outsmart her," I laugh, "Bidding starts at $100."

Peter stands and yells, "One hundred!"

"One fifteen!" Matthew yells back.

"One thirty!" Uriah adds and I snicker away from the microphone.

"Come on guys, she is worth a lot, trust me!" I push them to bid.

_Isn't that what a good MC does?_

"Two hundred!" Matthew defends himself. And Peter comes back with, "Three Hundred!"

"I'm getting tired of this, four hundred!" Zeke yawns into his sleeve and I widen my eyes at the two Pedrads.

Are they trying to help get more money or something?

If they are, they're really doing a great job.

"Five hundred dollars!" Matthew yells again. "Please stop this Tris!"

"Any more bids?" I ask laughing at Matthew. "Going once… Going twice… Sold to the desperate looking Mattew at one of the front tables," I make the entire audit laugh and Nita makes her way down the stairs after giving me a high five.

Five hundred dollars?

Not a bad start, not a bad start at all.

* * *

'This One's for the Girls' by Martina McBride start playing as Christina sashays down the catwalk in a sleeved lace black mini dress with matching laced pumps and bold red lips and cat eyes on.

Simply Gorgeous.

"Christina, my best friend, who has the sweetest of hearts but she is also quite manipulative with the guys in this school. She looks absolutely stunning in the dress that I picked out, credits to myself."

She smiles and urges me to continue gaining a laugh from everyone in the auditorium, "And you may begin."

"One hundred and fifty dollars!" Will shouts and I hold a gasp.

"My dear Christina, I want you for two hundred dollars," Uriah bids again.

Both of the Pedrad brothers have been bidding on every girl from since Nita.

"Three hundred!" Peter shouts and Christina visibly stiffens besides me.

"You know what, I haven't been spending enough time with my sister. $450?" Rose smiles coming forward a bit.

"Five hundred!" Will bids again.

I decide to end it there. Theoretically, we aren't supposed to let them bid higher than five hundred. And today, Christina's my third five hundred dollar and I'm up to five thousand from fifteen girls.

"Going once… Going twice… Sold to Will," I say with surprise in my voice and a laugh from Uriah and Zeke.

I can't believe this is how Will shows he has feelings for Christina.

But we all knew he had a thing for her.

"So who's next?" I ask and turn to the stage entrance, "Now we have Molly, a red head..."

* * *

So far the highest bid for the night was Shauna at five hundred and sixty dollars from Zeke because he was being outbid by Peter. I mean, what does he even want with Shauna? She's not for you Peter.

"We have I think one more bid but the girls have a surprise for you guys out there," I announce.

'Girls Just Wanna have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper begins playing and most of the girls who had already been bid on crowded the stage center with the 'special dance' they had prepared for the guys causing wolf calls and money being flung into the air like if they were strip dancers.

Unbelievable.

When they finish, they collect all the money off the stage and drop it off at the treasurer before exiting and rejoining their bidders, boyfriends or friends.

Everyone is overally enjoying themselves with my 'humor' and comments on the girls.

Especially the adults.

"I believe we have only one more girl to bid," I look back to see none other than Lauren.

She walks up in a skin tight scarlet dress showing too much cleavage and ass.

She looks like a one night stand in the morning.

Yup, that's the perfect way to describe the way she walks –no wait, stumbles- in her heels.

"So we have finally, Lauren, she's Lauren that's for sure," I start losing the words in my head. "She's a senior and she's among the dauntless at our school."

I have nothing more to describe her than a condescending bitch who only thinks of herself and Four.

"We shall start the bidding at one hundred bucks for this brunette?" I ask.

"Ninety nine," Edward teases and I couldn't help but laugh earning a scolding from Christina.

"One hundred," Peter yawns, "She'd probably make a fine extension to a three way."

I couldn't help myself; I burst out laughing as well as the entire student body except for Lauren.

"One thirty," some freshman bids.

"One fifty," Al bids and silence prevails for two minutes before I call.

"Going once… Going twice… Sold to Al?" I announce and turn to Lauren with a fake smile.

I watch as she walks down the stage steps and to Al with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Beatrice, you were an amazing host," Jeanine walks up with a _genuine_ smile at me. _Didn't think that was possible, one more this to cross off my bucket list.__  
_

"This has been the most successful date auction this school has ever had," she announces and my eyes widen.

I look over at Zeke who has a proud smirk on his face and he nods answering my question. "We have earned over fifteen thousand dollars and instead of the school keeping half, The American Cancer Society will be gaining all proceedings. "

"You did this?" I mouth to Zeke and he shakes his head mouthing 'his plan' and he points to the well known guy at the back.

I couldn't help but smile, down, at the ground nervously.

He's doing all of this to impress me?

"And Uriah wanted to say something to you all?" Mrs. Matthews says confused and I furrow my eyebrows as he climbs the steps with a well known smirk on his face. His proud smirk.

He stands next to me and throws an arm around my shoulders before saying, "We all heard how disappointed some of you guys were when you heard Tris wasn't going to be bid on. So Zeke and I came up with the idea to earn a few extra bucks for the Cancer society, we are going to put up for auction, our last Senior girl and my personal best friend, Tris Prior."

Oh shit.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Date Auction Part Two of Two**_

_Recap:_

_He stands next to me and throws an arm around my shoulders before saying, "We all heard how disappointed some of you guys were when you heard Tris wasn't going to be bid on. So Zeke and I came up with the idea to earn a few extra bucks for the Cancer society, we are going to put up for auction, our last Senior girl and one of my personal best friends, Tris Prior."_

_Oh shit._

"No Uri, I made a deal with Tori, I'm not getting auctioned this year," I try to back away but he moves closer.

"Think about the American Cancer Society, you'd be giving them a few hundred extra dollars that could make a huge difference in many people's lives," Uriah pleads. Ultimately, I fell right into his trap. Their trap.

"But Uriah, I don't want to," I whine and he looks over at me with a serious disappointed face.

"But Tris, you have to," he mocks with seriousness in his tone. _Is that even possible?_

"Fine," I mutter and Uriah grins while beginning his "short" commentarial speech about me.

"So, every guys in here has a type and that's blondes," I groan inwardly and frown at him, "But Tris isn't your regular blonde at all. She's determined, brave, selfless, too smart for her own good and extremely stubborn."

"What's not to love about her?!" Christina shouts and everyone cheers encouraging Uriah.

"Can we please just get this over with?" I beg and Uriah nods.

"We start the bidding at one hundred dollars," Uriah smirks at me and somehow I can't read what it means.

"One hundred dollars for the blonde," Shauna bids on me. _I thought this was a guys bid on girls thing?_

"Two hundred," Marlene shrugs with a grin.

"I think I'll take Tris for three hundred," Will laughs turning a whispering something to Christina.

"Fine, four hundred for Prior," Matthew smiles wearily at me.

_Why is everyone doing this?_

"Five hundred for Tris," Zeke stands up and bows jokingly.

"Six hundred for my best friend," Christina bids.

"Uriah you have to stop this now," I warn and he frowns giving an eye conversation with Zeke.

"Going once… Going twice…" Uriah takes a long pause.

"One thousand dollars," a deep voice pant, running through the massive double door entrance. "I thought I asked you to stall Zeke?" _So they all were a part of some big plan?_

The entire room descends into gasps, chatters and whispers and I look up, wide eyed, jaw dropped at Four.

"And the girl goes to Four!" Uriah yells and grins down at me. "Not to mention this is the most successful year we have conducted thanks to our host, Tris Prior and partially me, oh and Happy Eighteenth Birthday Tris!"

And I thought everyone but my family forgot. "Thanks Uriah," I hug him and he gives a thumb's up behind my back causing everyone to laugh, "Put that freaking thumb down, you still sold me to dumb-ass number one."

"Whose dumb-ass number two?" he asks and I give him a raised eyebrow, "Alright, I've been taken from my role as dumb-ass number one in your life. I can't believe you would do this to me Tris, you love me."

I chuckle at his stupidity, walking off the stage and stand awkwardly next to Four with my feet crossed in front of me and my eyes somehow trained to the floor. "Will you let me take you out Tris?"

"Sadly, you paid one thousand dollars so I'm obligated to say yes to you," I reply looking away.

"Tonight then," he says and I gape at him in disbelief, "You said you would."

"Tonight is really not a good night, I was going to celebrate my birthday with my parents," I lie.

_Like seriously, who would want to spend their birthday with someone they hate or at least don't like?_

"Oh no, you see, I already asked your parents and they said yes, so now they expect you to be with me."

"So this basically means I get to spend the birthday that celebrates my independence with you?" I raise an eyebrow and he nods, "Just tell me why you are really doing this Four because I don't want another last weekend to ever happen to me again."

That Friday night, Saturday morning, I had given back my heart to Four and that was obviously a mistake.

Saturday noon to evening, I was crying over the fact that my best friends betrayed me and then him again.

"Not to worry, I won't be messing up my life with you again like I have twice before," he chuckles.

_He thinks that's funny? Dickhead._

"I guess getting out of here will be more fun than staying," I shrug, "When are we going?"

"I'd say around now will be perfect timing," he smiles and my jaw drops, "That's not really a good look on you."

"I don't exactly tolerate insults so if you don't want me to get into bitch-mode, don't."

"How is your bitch-mode?" he asks and I shoot him a glare, "Forget I asked then."

"Let's go then dickhead," I intercept the topic and begin walking away only for him to be running after me in realization I was leaving him behind.

_I didn't know I had that effect on him too as he has on me._

* * *

"I. Am. Not. Putting. On. A. Blindfold," I say slowly and carefully as Four holds out a black bandana because he expects me to put on a blindfold because this date or whatever it is supposed to be a surprise.

He stopped a few blocks after he began driving away from the school and well, resulted in this argument.

"It's just a bandana that you happen to put to cover your eyes," he says trying to get it on me.

"How am I supposed to trust you? For all I know, you'd jump me and take my stuff and money."

"I just spent one thousand dollars on you, I don't think I need your money and I'm a guy for god's sake!"

I giggle as he throws his hands in the air as a sign of frustration, "You're amused because you irritate me."

"Why buy me then?" I counter and he groans loudly, "If you have a headache, I could drive-."

"No!" he interrupts, "I mean, just put the blindfold on and I promise I won't kill or jump you."

I think about the offer for a second before snatching the bandana from his hand and tying it tightly around my eyes. Who knows? If he doesn't try to make conversation during the rest of the ride, I'd get a good nap.

* * *

"Tris wake up," the sexy, deep voice shakes my shoulders. "We're kinda here."

Then I remember, I'm in a car with _Four_, blindfolded.

"Can I take off the bandana now then?" I ask excitedly

Honestly I have no idea whether I am facing him or the window on my side of the car.

"Not just yet, when we actually reach there then."

"We have to walk to reach this date or whatever it is?" I ask in disbelief.

I mean, I'm wearing a dress and heels not to mention I am freaking blindfolded.

I hear a car door slam and the door that I was gripping onto opens making me fall into Four's arms. "Thanks."

"It's just like two or three minutes for the most but I promise you, it's worth it," he reassures me.

"Okay then," I stretch out my hand, "Honestly, I just don't want to land on my ass with this dress."

"Fine," he takes my hand and leads me to wherever we are supposed to go, "So where do you think we are?"

"I'm hearing rustling so I'm thinking somewhere outdoors," I scrunch my nose.

He stops in front of me and says, "I'm going to take off the blindfold now."

"Thank you," I sigh.

He slowly unties it at the back of my head dropping it to the floor. "What do you think? I'm missing a lot of things but it was the best I could do for a week don't you think?" he smiles at my reaction.

"You did all of this for me?"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Final Chapter**_

I was eight when I first met Tobias Eaton, the cute yet shy boy next door with the adorable grin that even at that young age could send girls smothering over him. And he was a package, I'll give him that.

It was a vulnerable stage, the one when the boys thought the girls had cooties and refused to hang out with them because. But Tobias was different, he was all into the making friends and I happened to be the first one besides Caleb.

He was the 'fresh meat' at West Minister Prep going on to the beginning of Middle School.

And not to mention my new neighbor who moved during the summer making Caleb and I his first friends.

At first, when I found out the neighbors had a kid my age, I was ecstatic.

Then I found out it was a boy and the roles were reversed between Caleb and I, making me lose interest at the word, 'son'.

Then when I met him, I had first started calling him Blue just to irritate him for the fun of it.

And all because of his eyes which he inherited from his mother who he adored so much.

After a while, Caleb lost the feeling to have a friend, his age who was his friend and I was stuck alone with him causing us to gradually grow even closer than before, always hanging out and never wanting to leave each other's side.

None the less, I knew, he wasn't like all other boys, he was something different, something much better.

When I was nine years old, the stupid boys at our school who believe that girls were a disease began coming out of their 'cooties' stage and that's when I had first met Uriah and Zeke as well as Will and his sister Cara.

Later on that year, we had met Shauna and Lynn, sisters; separated by only a couple of months like Zeke and Uriah. Christina and Marlene came in short after, the both of them creating our mini bunch of friends.

I was ten when I had first met Lauren, the replacement 'fresh meat' to Tobias at the school. I had been assigned to show her to classes during her first week of school making me the new 'Peer helper' of our year.

Evidently, she didn't have friends in school as yet so she stayed with me for most of her first semester which led to the brewing friendship between the only other person I really was close to, Tobias, and me.

They became closer and they eventually became as close as Tobias and I when we first started being friends.

When I was ten years old, needless to say, I began feeling like if I was losing my best friend to Lauren.

The new feeling of Envy was boiling its way up my body to my heart and mind setting itself still.

At age ten, I had learnt how to deal with the feeling of Envy and grew closer to Christina along the way.

And at age eleven, I was confident I had finally lost my first best friend to Lauren.

They were constantly spending time together, without me, like if they were the only two people on earth and they forgot about the rest of us, including me, their own best friend who really was the reason they had met in the first place. All credits of that friendship go to me.

At age eleven and a half, Tobias became drifting back to me when he found me crying on my balcony one day when I just completely broke. That's when he promised to always be there for me whenever I needed him.

I had spilled out all my feelings about the situation to him. How I thought that he had forgotten about me, the way he began ditching me for Lauren and the fact that I'd just plainly miss his company on weekends.

Yes, Lauren and Tobias were that close to the point of _me_ missing _my_ weekends with him.

The same weekends we'd spend the entire week planning even if it was just simply playing on the game counsel.

He came back to me, holding me in a bone crushing hug, swearing he'd never do that to me again, pinky promise.

And at age eleven, I also confirmed my worst nightmare with myself; I was falling for my best friend.

Then there came the cursed age twelve for me.

I simply just hate that number with all my life after that day, my birthday.

On my birthday, everyone was there, including Lauren and Tobias, officially known as my two best friends then.

And during the few times I wouldn't be with Tobias, Christina made up for it with her crazed talks about movies, books, boys, makeup, boys and even more boys anytime we saw each other and we were alone.

So make those three best friends then, three boys considered brothers and three girls considered sisters.

To sum it up, I was surrounded by everyone I cared about and I was enjoying my day.

At least till around seven P.M., everyone had already left. My grandparents, friends and entertainers.

It may not have still been my birthday in different time zones, but in our time zone, it was, making it horrid.

That's when I got a strange call from non-other than Tobias.

I didn't even get a 'hello' out of my mouth before he said the words to ruin my day. "Stay away from me!"

He ruined my birthday but I didn't care about that. I had just lost my best friend, someone who was worth much more than a day celebrated every year. And I ultimately crashed from that day forward with him.

And Lauren, being the Lauren who had the biggest crush on Tobias since she was ten, took his side.

But he wasn't 'Tobias' anymore, he was Four, the one who hated 'Tris'.

And just looking at this get up makes me think, is the Tobias I met when I was eight actually back?

"You did all this for me?" I ask running a hand through my now, loose hair. "Damn you unpinned my hair too."

"I'm going to ignore that last phrase," he chuckles and I smile, "But yes, I did all this for you although-"

I cut him off, with my lips.

Honestly, when he wants to justify his side of the case, he just talks too much. Not that I don't mind his voice but oh god, he freaking talks too much, especially since it was a 'moment'.

His hands immediately find my skinny waist and he pulls me even closer to him if it were to be even remotely possible and my hands found its place riding up his back and straight to his neck. The classic kiss between us.

Except, nothing is classic about this kiss.

It happens to be the most cliché stance and the most cliché way to start it, by me.

Make that, the cliché kiss then.

And I couldn't believe I just did that.

And the reason I kissed him is because he is the sweetest person alive when it comes to charming a girl, not exactly to shut him up.

I pull away and take one glance at the park around me, lit by many colorful lights and decorations, "Why?"

"I was trying to start over from when you turned twelve but you took it farther than that," he smirks proudly.

I roll my eyes and lie, "You wouldn't shut up."

"There are more humane ways of shutting someone up."

"Name one," I challenge walking ahead in the mini amusement park, picture perfect to the one my parents had set up when I was turning twelve minus a lot of people missing from here like Zeke and Christina.

Six years later, I'm eighteen and I have the exact same party.

"Slapping them," he answers casually, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and walking alongside me.

"You'd want me to slap you rather than kiss you?" I ask, amusement peaking my voice.

"Well the aim of this," he gestures to all around us seemingly avoiding my last comment, "Was to get you to start over with me as a friend rather than moving faster, which you just did. I don't deserve for you to just kiss me like that."

This time, I ignore his last sentence and start again, "You seriously got a chair plane and a freaking bouncy house, damn straight I can't fit in that again," I laugh and notice he's staring at me, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful," he grins and I blush looking down at the ground, "And if no one else would say it, I would, you haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still the wild, crazy, fun kid I knew before Lauren ever came along."

"I don't know if to take that as a compliment or not," I laugh a little.

"Definitely a compliment Bea," he tilts my chin up to meet his eyes.

Deep _Blue._

He presses his lips to mine once more and I couldn't help but melt in the kiss.

It's weird, just two hours ago, I'd swear I hated him with all my life.

Now, I'm falling head over heels for him. And I'm happy about that.

And all of our new, yet formed by our past, friendship wouldn't have happened if I wasn't _Working With Cupid._

I guess he wasn't lying about that; he is my Mr. Cupid.

_The End._


	25. Chapter 25: The Bonus Chapter Part One

_**Bonus Chapter**_

It's been five months since the lying between everyone in our little 'gang' was _over_.

And then there was one added couple.

And no, it wasn't Tobias and I, it was Christina and Will.

We stood by what he wanted to do at first which was start over –even though we shared quite a few kisses and make out sessions since my eighteenth birthday- from when we were paranoid twelve year olds who shouldn't have thought about crushes or relationships at that age.

And honestly, I don't think it's because we want to start over anymore, we are really far past that stage now, but it's really because the both of us aren't good at making a commitment with each other.

I hate that word, commitment.

It's like making a small commitment to your parents that you'll remember to pick your brother up from school or even a bigger one like being in charge of writing the Valedictorian's speech for your graduating class.

And it's believable, that I can't commit to something. I mean, I hate the word almost as much as I hate Lauren.

Lauren… I haven't heard about her in a while.

She wasn't as bad as I am at commitment; after all, she was _committed_ to getting Tobias.

Speaking of Tobias, "I'm here! Where is the- Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Prior."

I shove the second batch of chocolate chip cookies in the oven laughing at his stupidity.

I decide to get started on the third batch, slowly beginning to knead the soft dough. "I'm in the kitchen Tobias!" I yell to him, not taking my eyes off the kitchen countertop with all the flour and various ingredients around the wooden board I am using. I blow a few strands of hair out of my face and turn to face him. "What are you doing here? You were a bit rude with your entrance too."

He ignores me and traps me in between his arms, "Why are you so… horny today?" I raise an eyebrow.

He jumps on the island, snatching a cookie from the first batch I made, "I'm not horny, dumb ass, but I was working on how to make a move on a girl. And you're supposed to be a girl so why not try it on you then?"

"Supposed to be a girl?" I huff, "And I'm not some test dummy, so who's the girl?"

"Just a girl," he replies shoving the cookie in his mouth. "Why are you jealous?"

"You wish Eaton," I laugh turning back to the dough, "So tell me why you're really here. You know I can tell when you're lying. And if it was anything, the girl was me."

"Because Beatrice," he presses his mouth against my ear, whispering every word slowly, "I'm testing you."

"Uh-huh," I breathe my voice barely audible.

Then I get it, he's testing my resistance. Two can play at that game.

Without another word, Tobias reaches down and tucks all my hair behind my ears, giving me a clear view of him. "You should really learn how to use a hair tie unless you still have one in your back pocket."

He walks back to his seat on the island, chuckling.

"How did you remember that?" I blurt out, "I didn't try and remind you petty things like that."

"We were extremely close Tris, you know that. I doubt there's much I don't know about you."

"Oh really," I roll my eyes at his hints of cockiness I grew to hate these past years. "Favorite colour?"

"My eyes duh. Dark blue."

"My favourite book?"

"The Fault in our Stars, common knowledge of every teenager in America," he fakes a yawn.

"Who's it written by then?"

"John Green. I mean, I follow him and his brother on YouTube," he answers swiftly taking another one of my cookies. "Just give the bloody hell up Tris, I have an amazing memory and always will remember these things."

"No," I insist sitting beside him, "Favorite movie made after a book?"

"None. They all are shit compared to the book. Real quote from Tris Prior."

"You used to stalk me. I only revealed that when I was fourteen," I tease him and he frowns. "Food?"

"Hamburgers."

"Favorite song?"

"I would say anything by One Direction but you're not that kind of teenage chick. Anything EDM like by Zedd or even Avicci. But then you've got to go deeper into Tris, she's a sucker for Adam Levine."

He speaks like if he's doing an autobiography about me. "I'm also a sucker for-," he cuts me off.

"You're also a sucker for Ed Sheeran, I learnt that one over the past few months."

I hop back down and start to flatten the dough again with a rolling pin.

He freaking got all correct.

I was so wrong about him; he probably knows more about me than he knows about himself.

Like he's _committed_ to me.

"Is someone sulking just because I know so much about you? I'm just that brilliant," he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me flush against him. "And I bet you don't know that much about me?"

"You are such a bloody show off," I say pushing harder on the rolling pin.

"Yeah but you still love me." Cocky bastard.

"Just keep telling yourself that," I lower his ego by .1%

"I do," he says in amusement and he stares at me intently, "You've got a bit of flour on your nose."

"Where?" my hands fly up to my face and he bursts out in laughter. Of course I got flour on my nose, I just put it there, "You did not just do that Eaton," I hiss as he backs away slowly from me.

"Oh but I did," a mischievous grin comes upon his face.

"You asked for it," I say before launching my flour coated hands at him.

Big mistake.

He captures my wrists together and holds me against the counter in a position we have been in many times over the past year. "Let go!" I shriek, struggling against his hold. "You will regret this!"

"Don't you find it quite odd we are often in this position? You know me and you alone, you always under me?"

"That's because you always put us in this position!" I yell back, "Let. Go!"

"Oh, I'm feeling so threatened right now," he replies sarcastically. "Say I'm irresistible and I'll let you go."

I grin, this line is so cliché basically everyone knows how to answer this, "_I'm _irresistible."

"Scholarship brat," he chuckles deeply. "Just tell me you find me irresistible."

"Sorry to lower your ego which is bigger than this planet but you're not."

A wicked smile creeps its way on his lips, "Don't lie to me," he murmurs so close to my ear, "You never take your eyes off me when you spot me in a crowd, you tense up every time some mentions my name or nickname, your hands clench anytime I'm closer than three inches away from your body. And right now, your breath hitches just because my lips are in contact with your ear and your heart is racing. So now…"

"I'm not lying," I manage to get out.

He's right about everything. It always happens.

"Say you want to kiss me," he smirks, his lips lingering on my ear.

"I'm pretty sure it's _you_ who wants to kiss _me,"_ I smirk pushing him away from me, restoring my regular state.

"You're right," he presses his lips against mine for a hasty six seconds, "But the test proved me right."

"What was the test about anyways?" I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"Commitment and before you say anything about you not having commitment issues-," I cut him off.

"I know I have commitment issues but so do you," I point out.

"The test may have been confusing because I know you're into me already etc. And you're not afraid to kiss me just like that even though you know we are not in a relationship and it's because you don't want to be in a fully _committed_ relationship. But I've read your valedictorian speech and I could tell you can't stick to one topic which is also another reason."

"What are you talking about?"

I'm confused by everything he's saying.

This is all new to me. What does he mean by I can't stick to one topic?

"You consistently went off topic. Like something was bothering you and I swear, there was an entire page about us and you brought up the fact that you can't commit to something, that something being me and you also mentioned that you don't think I can commit to you."

"I know-."

"But I can commit, I don't have a problem with committing myself to you. That's easy, I've already done it and I think I know the problem; you don't think I'm committed to you Tris," he explains. "It's possible and I'm not the only one who seems to think so."

"That's bullshit," I laugh. "You just want me to say that because it will boost your ego."

"No Tris. I mean, what's the reason why you're still a virgin. You're not afraid of intimacy, you're afraid of losing yourself to someone you're not committed to."

"You shouldn't talk, you're still one too. What's your reason?" I counter slamming the rolling pin in my hand.

"Because… I'm waiting on that one girl who I'm committed to, to be committed to me," he groans obviously fed up of my responses. "But she is afraid of commitment and I'm trying to help her with understanding."

"Have you ever stopped to think I might be afraid you'll leave me again?! I can't stay with someone if I can't trust them and those few months before I actually 'forgave' you, you did nothing but lie to me Tobias!" I yell.

He doesn't reply so I continue,

"And you're right, you are the reason I can't commit to something. These past five months, you haven't been doing much to gain back my trust, you've been doing things to _impress_ me. It's where you're going all wrong! I knew I have a problem with commitment but now that you've explain it to me, it's trust which is my issue and evidently, it creates a freaking chain reaction!"

_To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 26: The Bonus Chapter Part Two

_**Bonus Chapter Part Two**_

_It's when you lose the trust of someone once you can't exactly find it back in the depths of your heart to just immediately give back the old trust to that someone even if that person means the world to you. _

_Jiadqwhe._

I bang down on my keyboard and slam my head against the desktop.

The point of us becoming friends again was to start over, to forget what happened in the past.

But somehow, I just can't let it go.

_"Because Tris… I'm waiting on that one girl who I'm committed to, to be committed to me too. But she is afraid of commitment and I'm trying to help her with understanding that she has problem with it."_

He's right though, I have a major problem with commitment.

"_I keep trying to think of ways to make myself hate you."_

"_It's kinda hard to do when you're in love with me isn't it?"_

Quotes from my favorite book, Saving Elliot_._

It's a similar situation when you think of it.

I'm trying to make up different ways to put him back into the 'bad guy' scenario of my life.

And he knows it's hard for me because I'm just that. I'm downright falling in love with him.

We may not have been in a relationship but it doesn't stop me from having growing feelings for him.

_Much to my demise sometimes._

"_I know I have a problem with commitment but now that you've explain it to me, it's trust which is my issue and evidently, it creates a freaking chain reaction!" _And then there was the everlasting long pause, _"Just get out Four and don't bother coming back!"_

And that's true to. If you don't have trust, your mind doesn't think you can commit to something and if your mind can't commit to something, everything just ends up messing up because the first step was skipped.

And the first step is _always_ gaining trust.

But I just screamed at him to get out, I was wrong.

No, I'm not like every teenage girl after the situation, trying to call, message, IM, anything to get in contact with the guy. And it always ends the same way; he ignores every form of communication from the girl.

That's not the case, instead, I get a call from _him_ and I _answer_ it. "Hello?"

"Is this Tris? Your friend is majorly drunk and his friend bailed on him at the club," a girl starts rushed.

"Excuse me, who are you and why do you have Four's phone?" I ask angrily.

I'm pissed off. Yes.

Why? Because it's a girl who is on Tobias' freaking phone. A girl.

"It's Danielle, you know an Amity from the school, and Four's phone is with me because he was trying to dial your number and then he passed out. Like I said, he's really drunk at the bar and I can't leave him like this."

"Where are you?" I ask grabbing my black shoulder bag and rushing down the stairs.

"Do you know The Pit?" she asks nervously and I groan loudly. "I take it you do then."

Of course Zeke would carry Tobias to a night club. After all, they're both over eighteen. But drinking, no.

"Just make sure he stays put and I'll be there soon."

It became a habit. People began seeing Tobias and I getting closer and just decided that any time he's getting himself in trouble, I'm the one to call rather than Lauren. "Thanks Tris," she hangs up.

I grab my keys and mumble to myself, "Why am I doing this?"

* * *

I weave my way through the crowd outside of the Pit, my ears bursting to the loud EDM music and my nostrils burning of the high scent of alcohol. Just like a famous Gabe or Pedrad parties, drunken people and loud music.

I can't believe Zeke. He has a girlfriend yet he drags Tobias to a guy's night full of horny guys –including the both of them- grinding on different girls –in some cases both genders- and getting drunk off their asses.

My eyes widen in horror as I watch at the recognizable body, half clothed and passed out on the sidewalk.

_Peter, what have you done to yourself this time?_

I step over him and proceed to the entrance passing couples making out, a few protests of cutting the line, and bright neon lights flashing in front of my face.

Showing my ID card and the bouncer puts a wrist band around my hand clearly stating: - UNDER-AGED – around the front of my wrist. He looks at me curiously before asking, "You're here to pick up a friend huh?"

"It's like you're accustomed to it," I chuckle passing by him.

As expected a night club like this to be inside, even louder than outside and engulfed with the horrid smell of alcohol which is up to the point on getting someone intoxicated by just breathing in the scent.

I look around for the bar. I've never been in here before and it's crowded to the extent that I can barely see my own feet as I walk. Actually no, I look like a penguin trying to get around the dance floor.

I spot Zeke. Grinding on an unknown girl. I take out my phone and snap a picture, sending it to Shauna.

_Serves him right because that girl is definitely not Shauna._

_I'm coming to get that bastard - Shauna._

I shove my phone into my pocket after a quick reply to Shauna: _Go easy on him. _

But knowing her, she'd be thinking, 'no freaking way'.

I squeeze my way through the hundreds of teenagers and young adults dancing on each other to the opposite side of the room where most likely the bar will be. "Tris?" I hear the familiar voice behind me. "It's Danielle."

"Hi," I spin to face her, "Where is he?"

"The same where I left him two minutes ago. Just follow me," she begins walking away.

After more walking, squeezing through and the occasional squatting, we finally reach the bar where, no doubt, Tobias was passed out with around five shot glasses around his head and a few beer bottles.

And all because of me.

He's not an alcoholic, I remember that night at Gabe's, and he was completely sober unlike me. And now, the same day I happen to create an argument, he's getting drunk at a club with his equally as drunk friend.

_At least I hope Zeke is drunk._

"Thanks Danielle, I'll take it from here," I wave her away and thankfully, she takes a hint.

I eye the bartender, "He has a tag that says under aged, why the hell would you serve him alcohol?"

"Poor kid has girl troubles," he shrugs and I shake my head sitting on the barstool next to Tobias.

I shake his shoulders slightly causing him to stir, "Hey, come on, I'm carrying you home."

"Tris?" he mumbles, his eyes failing to open as the lights flash in his face.

"Yeah, we'll talk later, I'm not letting you stay," I rub his shoulders slightly. "Let's go."

Groggily, he gets up, unsteady and I wrap an arm around his waist, holding him up with as much strength as I could actually muster, "I'm sorry," he mutters, his lips touching my cheek slightly, "I'm hurting you."

"You're not hurting me," I send a reassuring smile, "Just relax, it's okay, I can manage."

I stumble a little but regain my footing, successfully getting out of the club.

I see Shauna and she walks over to the both of us with an angered expression, "He got Four drunk?"

"I got myself drunk Shauna," Tobias slurs into my shoulder.

"Because of me," I interrupt. "Just don't beat him up now. Do it when he's not drunk."

"Noted. Thanks Tris," she runs off and I continue in the direction of my car.

Four groans trying to get in my car. "We'll be there soon. I can't believe you got yourself drunk because of me."

"You're just that worth it Tris. And if you don't believe me, ask me when I'm sober." _And then he passes out..._


	27. Chapter 27: The Bonus Chapter Part Three

_**Bonus Chapter Part Three**_

I helped him up to my bedroom, trying my best not to wake up my parents or Caleb but with Tobias, he just couldn't shut his freaking mouth up. I didn't even understand his words but he just kept talking.

It was not till I pulled up in front of the Eaton's house that he began protesting against going inside his house.

All I could comprehend is that he didn't want his father seeing him drunk, he'd be grounded and no social life.

And then he went on to make me feel guilty by listing out any punishments he might get. The only way I saw him not getting in trouble was staying with me for the night no matter how much of a pain he is when wasted.

Now, he is safe on my bed, snoring slightly with the AC blasting at a cold 17 degrees. I left him the same way he had left me the night I got wasted, in comfort with a bottle of water and two aspirins on the nightstand for when he gets up. And I have no doubts that he will have a killer hangover.

But I cannot sleep. Instead, I tip toe down the stairs, careful not to make a sound and to the kitchen.

I creep into the kitchen planning to make myself a cup of coffee but as I reach to put on the coffee maker, a hand snakes around my wrist stopping me, "Beatrice, care to explain why Tobias is up in your room?"

My mom always said to me and Caleb when we were children that she has 'superhuman' powers that could tell her when one of us are doing something we are not supposed to do. She called it the sixth sense; the power all mothers have that connects them with their children. It came to her the moment Caleb was born.

"I owe it to him. I am sure you heard me this morning," I answer, this time going into the fridge for water. "He's drunk and because he was upset from this morning. It's obvious. I'm so horrible to him."

"That was out of anger. Live in the present and not the past," she lets go of my wrist and continues, "I don't think I ever told you about my past… I'm sure you know I had boyfriends before your father?"

"I know. I just didn't want to think nor be reminded of it," I shudder at the thought of my parent's lives before they met each other. During the eighties… "And I don't need your help mom, I can figure it out."

But she ignores me like all persons do when they are telling others stories from their past.

"His name was David and we were together during my high school years till of course my senior year which I did here, in Chicago rather than California. Basically, I moved for a new beginning with my parents. I stilled tried contacting him through numerous letters and emails until finally I made the first step to move on; I stopped replying since the last message around the time I had finally met your father. Our first year at CU."

"What does this have to do with trust mom?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Forget about whatever happened in your past with Tobias. Live for now," she smiles, "Evelyn and I always knew the both of you would end up together, somehow, someway. And I know it's passed a crush for the both of you."

"We aren't together," I point out, "But it's because he wanted the start over. Prove his 'new' self to me. The one I didn't exactly grow up around after I turned twelve." _The one I chose to hate…_

"That's exactly why he didn't think he would need to gain your trust again Beatrice. And because the term starting over doesn't exactly call for you to remember the past, it calls to have a new start, making new memories and learning how to trust him again."

"So I'm just supposed to put the entire thing behind me? I've never heard more bullshit in my life."

"Don't put it behind you; just don't let it get in the way with your relationship with him. If I was in your position and I had a 'Tobias' I wouldn't let him slip from my fingertips, I'd try to make new memories with him. That's how your father and I got along so well, we made new, much better memories with each other. It takes time but it's worth it Beatrice. And go and sleep, just not on the same bed as that boy."

"Goodnight mom," I dismiss her, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"More like morning," she grumbles following me in suit.

I shake my head with a laugh and head back upstairs in my room, my mother going straight into her room.

I open my bedroom door trying not to make a sound and quietly slip inside.

I look at him and sigh softly, "What have you done to yourself?"

Heading straight to my desk space, I turn on my iPad and begin typing a new speech.

After all, he did say it was not my best work.

* * *

I yawn loudly while proofreading my speech for the third time.

I proved myself wrong for the first time in a while. I stayed up an entire night and wrote a speech because Tobias was right about my other speech, it made absolutely no freaking sense after every other page.

And I swore I saw a page I wrote only about Caleb and honestly, that's beyond weird. And don't get me started on the page about young adult books and 'the boys we wished would be real rather than fictional'… And the boy who happened to be at the top of my list was Stiles Stilinski. This is even weirder because he's from a TV show, not a book. I'm trying to figure out what I was thinking while writing this section.

I hear groans from my bed and I turn to see Tobias rubbing his temples while sitting up. "There's water and aspirins on the nightstand next to you," I call out with a slight yawn. "You were really wasted last night."

"You were awake for the entire night," he points out gulping down the water.

"No shit Captain Obvious," I snicker correcting a spelling error in my speech. "I couldn't sleep. You were here, I was worried, I had to finish writing a speech before Thursday evening and I was watching over you."

"That's why you are very much worth it," he says overdramatically dropping back down on the pillows.

"So you remembered?" I turn to him with a light smile on my face.

"Why would I forget something you were supposed to ask me?"

"You handle your alcohol better than me."

"Yet still I was crying to you not to carry me home last night. I really do handle my alcohol good don't I Tris?" he says to me sarcastically. "That party was the first time you got drunk though and only because you didn't-"

"I don't want to be reminded of that dare," I cut him off.

"What about the time you snuck into my bedroom and I chased you down-"

"Again, I don't need to be reminded of those times Eaton."

"Why'd you come after me last night then? I thought you hated me after yesterday," he grumbles.

_He freaking grumbles. _

I hold down my anger and smile tightly, "I came after you because I care about you. I lo- I really like you Tobias and I know that you're being an idiot asking me that. Just like the night you took care of me right?"

"Favor for favor?"

"Favor for favor."

"I'm going home," he announces getting off the bed, "My dad's probably gone to work and Zoe won't do anything to me for staying the night over here. She can't anyways," he huffs turning for the door.

"Wait," I shout, jumping off my seat and closer to the door, "We didn't really talk like I said we would."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know… How about the fact that you got drunk last night because of me?"

"I don't know; an investment in my misery? The last thing I'd ever want you to say is that you don't trust me and that's exactly what you said yesterday. Then came Zeke offering to go to the Pit and then came drinking and Zeke dancing with random girls all over the club."

"My mom told me last night when I said you want to _start over, _you weren't really thinking of the past like I was."

"She knows me as well as my mom used to know me," he mutters under his breath, leaning against the door frame. "That kinda sums up my explanation though. Your mom understands me well I guess."

"She doesn't understand you. She understands what I'm going through."

"A middle teen crisis?" he laughs.

"Something like that," I scoff, "It's hard, it always will be but we'll get through it. We always do."

"I know," he says.

I walk past him, out the door and he follows behind me, "Sometimes life really sucks," I say, "But you know what I'm holding on for? The moments that don't suck. The trick is to notice them when they come around."

He smiles and I smile back walking out the front door, "And the moments are never ending. Well, until death of course. But even then, you've got that one person who could never forget any memories with you.

"And of that, I choose to only remember the good memories, the fun, the happy, the loving and even on occasion, the sad one because they are the things that make us who we are. If I hadn't been a paranoid best friend for Lauren, I wouldn't have called Mr. -You, and I wouldn't have found out about all of the bullshit that happened because of Lauren. We'd probably never be talking still and I'd probably be inclined in saying yes to everything for someone. Our mistakes make us who we are in a way. It perfects us in a way."

"So you still don't trust me?" he asks cautiously.

"I said," I wrap my arms around his waist, "Nothing about that. Maybe I do maybe I don't. All I know is that I want to continue making extremely stupid, crazy and fun memories with you and everyone who matters to me.

"And who else would I have when I go away for college?" I smile and his grin widens.

"You got in?" I nod, "When did you find out?"

"A couple of weeks after you did. I kept it a secret for a reason though and you just screwed it up."

"Can I just kiss you now?"

"You didn't have to ask," I smile making the first move.

Sure, we have a complicated relationship.

_Well, we're not exactly in a relationship but we're more than friends, less the lovers._

But eventually, we forget about everything else in the world including our bad pasts, good pasts and now. We just think about each other.

Nothing more, nothing less.

He's right though, I do have a problem with commitment. Because if I didn't, we'd be halfway up to my room by now. Or in fact, we would have never left it.

"He gets a kiss in the morning; I get a punch in my jaw. Not freaking fair Shauna!" I hear and pull away to see Zeke with a shiner on his jaw and Shauna smiling at the both of us, "I'll get my revenge Prior."

"Your fault for grinding on another girl Pedrad!" I counter with a small grin, "Number boy here had the decency to pass out at the bar instead!"

"I'm going to get you Tris," he jumps over the wall separating Tobias and I's houses and charges towards me.

These are the great times in life you're supposed to treasure.

Sharing the news of a successful part of your life with someone close.

That kiss with the person you like or in my case, love. _I'm not going to tell him though. __  
_

Hanging out with your friends or in my case, running away from Zeke in a fit of giggles.

It may be like a cliché ending of a film but what am I to say?

Cliché has the best endings sometimes.


	28. AN with Sneak Peak

I'm tired, exhausted but still writing this thing with someone sleeping on my lap.

Right, I've got a new story/ old story being rewritten now; Night School which has nothing to do with the Novel by CJ Daughtery. If you want that, go to Night School by fourtrisxoxo.

It's not as popular as it was on the other account; ironic right? And I'll like to build back up readers seeing that it only has 750 views and it's already on it's 3rd part.

But I'm not going to leave this note empty handed;

Sneak peak from Requested One-Shot in Lauren's POV:

* * *

_I see the way she looks at him._

_And the way he looks at her._

_But it is so fictional; their 'love'. _

_What do they not realize that I do?_

_They chose to hate each other for those six years. _

_I was merely but the spark that began their complicated story._

_And who says I should not be the one who ends it to?_

* * *

**_I'm not to accustomed writing in a different POV than Tris' and Third. _**

**_But yeah, I'm looking forward to putting up that One Shot. _**

**_Soon... In two weeks time?_**

**_XOXO Thea :)_**


End file.
